My Brother's Girlfriend
by Kasolyna
Summary: Alterverse. When Shego discovers that Kim Possible, her rival in cheerleading, is dating her older brother, she starts to fight. As a penalty, they both have to wash dishes together, causing them to talk and become friends. Will they become more? Kigo
1. Chapter 1: Easy Transition

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, that right solely belongs to Bob Marley. I also do not own Isabel and Jason, they belong to StarvingLunatic.

WARNING: KIGO FIC. If you're not into slash, then I don't want you reading it and slashing me down just for my pairing. For all those people who love Kigo, or just want to try something new, I hope you enjoy my story.

OOO

The green hued girl stood in front of the mirror, examining everything about her. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and was accompanied by a green headband. She wore a green tank top and black mini skirt, showing off her body to its best affect. Around her neck was a silver chain that carried a heart, with a matching bracelet on her left wrist. Her shoes consisted of black flats. Her eyes glanced over to her make-up, and quickly shaded her eyelids, making her emerald eyes pop out. She was only seventeen, and had a few more body defects then the normal teenager. Because of the rainbow comet that had hit her and her brothers' tree house, she was now slightly green and could shoot plasma from her hands, a major turn off for most guys.

She had recently dumped one of the few guys that would date her, Drew Lipsky, a.k.a The Stupid Mad Scientist. He was in college, and always trying to come up with experiments that he used to try to take over the world with, though they either didn't work or a specific cheerleader would knock him down a peg. He couldn't even draw his own blueprints, which was probably the only reason he had her around, considering she was an art major. After one explosion too many, she had finally decided that she had had enough. She was tired of them not doing anything couple related, and how he made her wear that black and green jumpsuit. She seriously thought that he had a sick twisted mind, especially considering that before her, he had dated some freak who was two years older them him, yet had all the cuddle-buddies that had been made, ever. Seriously, what was wrong with her that she could only attract freaks and weirdos?

As she mused that except for her skin, she was very pretty, sort of… Amazonian. Tall, leggy, well filled out with a great ass. Hell, some guys even went for the skin, which they deemed 'exotic', so why couldn't she find herself a good guy? Oh right, whenever she got pissed off, her hands began glowing with plasma. If only she could find someone who didn't mind her temper, or her swearing. Good thing she had one friend, Betty Director, even if she was a bit of a loser. I mean, come on, she thought, who else but a loser would be head of the hallway patrol?

She knew tonight's dinner was special, for her big brother anyway. He was bringing his girlfriend, who was supposedly her age. Her brother had yet to mention her name, but she was sure that it was some blonde bimbo that liked buff guys in a position of power. And how much more powerful can you get than being the son of the mayor of Go City? Didn't matter how much of an ass her father was, he still got elected every time election came around.

"Sharona Emilia Go, get your ass down here this minute!" she could hear her mother yell up at her. She slid down the long stair-rail, which she knew would get her downstairs faster then walking, and was guaranteed to piss off her mother.

As she leapt off the stair-rail onto the floor, she could hear her mother say, "How many times have I told you to walk? These stairs weren't put in for your ass to slide down."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard you say that so many times? At least let me have a little fun before the dufus's Bimbo Barbie arrives. And, Isabella, call me Shego. Sharona is so… you," she looked disgusted at being in the least bit similar to her, even though Isabella, commonly called Isabel, look like a older version of Shego, without the green skin.

"Now now, Sharona, Hector's girlfriend isn't even blonde. And she is quite famous, even if she doesn't think so. You might have heard of her," Isabel's eyes showed that she knew something, which irked Shego to no end.

"Like I care. If she's someone who's willing to even touch that muscle-head, then I want nothing to do with her."

"Well, she's in the driveway right now, so can you at least act like you don't completely despise Hector?" Isabel had her 'If you don't do as I say, I'll pay you back one-thousand fold' look on. Shego did not want to know what her mother had in store for her, considering how many powerful connections she had.

"Fine," Shego gave up, almost, "If you call me Shego." Isabel sighed and nodded her head. She and Shego then went out the door to greet their guest, but as soon as Shego saw who the 'bimbo' was, she dropped down into her fighting stance, and the red-haired girl did likewise. Her brothers, especially Hector, were surprised at their reactions.

"Kim Possible," Shego snarled out.

"Shego," Kim replied with even more ferocity then her green skinned rival.

"Oh good, you two already know each other," the tone of Isabel's voice made Shego realize why she had her all-knowing smirk on early while talking about their guest. Not only was Kim her rival in cheerleading, but Kim had also been the one to countlessly mess up Drew's plans. Not that she minded Kim messing up the guy's pans for world domination, but she usually did it in the messiest way possible, and put extra effort into making a mess the day before a cheer meet. Shego knew it was because it took hours for her to clean herself up after the disasters, and had missed a few competitions because of it. Though usually Kim put so much effort into getting Shego messed up, that she was too exhausted to be at the competitions, as her teammates informed her every time she had missed a competition. As the two cheerleaders were crouched down waiting for the other to make the first move, Shego inspected Kim: Her hair was in a braid that went over her left shoulder, with a white headband, and in her ears were pearl studs. She wore a sleeveless pink shirt with a matching sweater over her shoulders, a long white flowing skirt, and white heels about an inch high.

Shego couldn't help but comment, "So Princess, did the buffoon or the dufus pick out that outfit?"

"FYI, I would never let Ron choose out my outfit and Hector loved how the pink matched my complexion." The two circled each other, never breaking their eye contact.

Isabel walked between them, and sweep kicked them both so fast, that it would have been impossible for anyone inexperienced with martial arts to see. Both girls fell backwards onto their rear ends, and both of their skirts had ridden up. They both quickly got up, but not before the boys got a good look at their underwear. It was obvious from the blush on Hector's face that he had never seen his girlfriend in the any state of undress, which did not surprise Shego in the least. Hector was a known prude, and would follow any rule set forth by his parents, even if it meant killing himself.

The twins, who were only ten and not yet interested in girls remarked, "I see London, I see France. I see Hector's girlfriend's underpants!" and the high-fived each other.

Shego's voice dripped with sarcasm as she said, "Oh yes, very funny you two, but maybe you too should go and multiply yourselves a thousand times, that way you'll have half of a brain."

"Now Shego," Isabel warned, "Be nice to Wally and Willy. They're only ten, it's not their fault that a comet hit the tree house, which someone insisted on playing in that specific day."

"Oh yes, blame me for causing your precious babies to be able to multiply, shrink, and have super strength. Yeah, while I'm the only one with the skin defect."

"Ahem," Martin coughed, trying to bring attention to himself.

"Shut up Martin, yours is purple, which is, like, so much easier to hide, and you can always leave some left and people just think that you're bruised. ME, I always look like I'm seasick!"

"Um, excuse me?" Kim said as politely as possible

"Yes dear?" Isabel replied.

Kim said as sarcastically as she could while still remaining sweet, "Are we going to stay out here all night and freeze, or are we going to go inside and eat?" She walked next to Hector, and grabbed his hand while smiling up at him. The scene was almost enough to make Shego puke.

"Oh, yes, how silly of me. Come on everyone, last one to the table has to clean the dishes!" Isabel said as she was already inside. Everyone hurried as fast as they could, but it ended up being a tie between Kim and Shego, so now they would both share dish duty.

Dinner was a quiet event for the most part. The tension between Kim and Shego was making everyone nervous enough to keep their mouths shut, even Martin and the twins.

Finally, Isabel broke the silence, "I'm sorry you couldn't meet Jason tonight, but he is away discussing new lines of defense to protect Go City."

"No problem at all, and from what I hear, Hector over here is the spitting image of him," Kim winked at Hector.

Hector became nervous and said, "Kimberly, not in front of mother, please.

"Yeah, he's definitely like Dad. A conservative prude, though Dad is smarter."

Isabel started, "Sha-"

"Stop right there Mom," Shego looked miffed, " I'll be good, just as long as you shut up." She then proceeded to cross her arms and started to mumble about 'why every girl's name had to end in A'.

Kim, trying to put the pleasantries back into the meal went, "This is certainly a lovely meal Mrs. Go."

"Oh, enough with that Mrs. Go bull. Just call me Isabel. Now how long have you and my son been dating?" Isabel inquired as she propped her head onto her hands.

Shego couldn't help but chortle at the question, "Like you don't know mom. It's not like we don't know you have a personal spy for each of us."

Kim ignored the comment, "We've been seeing each other for about a month now, though we met a little before that."

"Well of course. Anyone who dates just after meeting each other is a complete idiot, wouldn't you agree Martin?" Isabel said, while at the same time making Martin spit out his drink. He had once dated a girl just after meeting her, and their relationship had lasted for a few months. Then one day he went over to her house with flowers as a surprise, and found her with the bird-loving freak from his school, Arthur Aviar. Isabel never let him forget about how stupid he had been either.

Martin became very angry at his mother's words and began ranting, "I get it Mom, I won't date anymore Russian girls named Ellen. I mean, it was stupid yeah, but how could she just cheat on me like that? I'm like the freaking son of Jason Go, so what girl wouldn't want me?"

"Good boy," Isabel said with a smirk. "Now if everyone is finished, I do believe it is time for the two girls here to bond over some dishes." As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, she dashed out of the room, and all the boys followed after. Kim and Shego each silently resigned to each clearing half of the table. Kim began washing, while Shego was left to drying duty.

After a minute or two, Kim said, "Sorry to hear about you and Blue Drew."

"No your not," Shego venomously snapped back.

Kim smiled and said, "Your right, I'm not. Because of you two together, I had to waste even more time then I normally did on him. You being apart actually gives me a bit of a break, and a chance for us to actually compete against each other in competitions again."

Shego glared at the teen hero, "Like you didn't try to make me miss those competitions."

Kim shrugged nonchalantly while scrubbing, "Believe what you want, but I didn't try to mess you up. I knew that the chances of you making the competitions after whatever mess Bluey caused would make you miss the meet, so I decided to tire myself out as well so it would be a fair fight between teams."

"So, you hold no ill will towards me?" Shego looked slightly shocked.

"Oh, I didn't say that now," Kim smirked, "I just mean that I don't hate you. I do have a competitive grudge against you, considering whenever we're against each other, it comes out as a tie."

"True, you are the only one who I can be challenged by, in cheerleading, or in fighting," Shego allowed a friendly smile to creep onto her lips.

"Wow!" Kim said in total fake amazement, "Is the great Shego, the very one who can shoot plasma from her hands, actually smiling?"

"Very funny, keep it up and I'll show you something worse then my plasma blasts," Shego said with a laugh in her voice.

"And what is that," Kim asked not so innocently.

Shego raised her eyebrow, placed down her plate and towel and said, "This," before pouncing on the cheerleader and started tickling her to death. Kim was taken by surprise as the green skinned girl tickled her without mercy. The moment Shego lightened up, Kim was on the offensive. Soon they were rolling around on the kitchen floor, tickling and shrieking and making a large mess of everything. As soon as the shrieks were loud enough to be heard out of the kitchen, Isabel and the boys rushed over to make sure no one was getting killed. Isabel, thinking that they were in a fight, quickly pulled them off of each other. She inspected the two girls, and found so actual damage. Kim's braid had become thoroughly messed-up, while her headband was tilted and her sweater had fallen off. Shego's appearance was not much better. Her ponytail and headband were nowhere in sight, instead there was a mass of black hair covering her daughter's face. Her tank top was also terribly ruffled, while her flats were no longer on her feet.

"Ok, now you two girls tell me what happened right now," Isabel said in a tone that said 'no bullshitting me here'.

"Ah mom, don't get so fucking angry over something that wasn't even a fight," Shego whined like a little kid.

"Well, if it wasn't a fucking fight," Isabel said with confusion, "Then what the hell was it?"

The two girls looked each other in the eye before saying in unison, "TICKLE FIGHT!" Hector looked horrified, while Martin looked dismayed that he couldn't have seen more of it.

"So," Isabel said calmly, "You two were having a tickle fight. That doesn't sound like something two people who hate each other would do."

"Oh, we don't hate each other anymore Isabel," Kim said.

Shego continued, "Yeah, we talked it out."

"Are you telling me that my thick-as-could-be headed daughter actually got over a grudge with just a few words?" Isabel looked stunned with amazement.

Shego just shrugged and said, "I guess so. Now if you don't mind Mom, could you let us go?" Isabel dropped the two girls, who both landed on their feet, much to the dismay of the older boys.

"So you better not do anything bad on your dates with Princess over here 'Hecky', 'cause I'll find out every juicy detail about it later on. Ain't that right?" she turned to Kim with a smirk on her face that was directed towards the now deeply crimson 'Hecky'.

Kim nodded and said, "That's right, because Shego and me are probably going to be seeing each other a lot more now, and I won't leave out any details." The two girls high-fived each other, then made eye contact with each other. They both knew this was going to be an interesting friendship, and couldn't wait for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2: Relative English

Disclaimer: Did you somehow get mistaken and think that I won Kim Possible? Because if so then you're totally wrong, that privilege belongs to no other then Bob Marley. Isabel also belongs to StarvingLunatic, just giving credit where credit it due. Also, all haile Jane Austen, creator of Pride and Prejudice, it's awesome, so maybe you should, I don't know... READ IT!!!!

I guess if you're reading this, you like chapter one, and are waiting for some nice, juicy Kigo moments, well sorry. This is not gonna happen overnight, so deal. If you still wanna read and come along for the ride, then by all means do so, I'll be happy to have you along

OOO

The red-haired teen hero had just returned form meeting her boyfriend's family, and was extremely exhausted. Hector had been annoyingly prudish, as always, while she herself was shocked to find that her former enemy was now her friend. She had never really hated Shego, but her, now ex, boyfriend had really gotten on her nerves. And she truly valued the green girl as a rival, especially if she didn't count the plasma blasts. Shego probably didn't realize it, but it was so obvious that Drew had had her around because he wanted her protection. There weren't many people that could evenly match **the** Kim Possible, and the fact that Shego was one of them said something about the girl. Before tonight, Kim had no idea how the emerald-eyed teen had been so good, but after meeting her mother, she completely understood.

She thought she had heard the name 'Isabel Go' before, and had asked Wade to find out about her. She was amazed that she had not realized who she was before. Isabel had a list of achievements so long, that it made Kim's own list look like one page, double-spaced, in a size 72 font! If Shego had even the smallest trickle of her mother's talent, it would make perfect sense as to why she was so good.

As Kim was getting ready for bed, her kimmunicator went of and she groaned.

She picked up the kimmunicator and went, "What's the sitch?" in a very annoyed voice.

"I was just wondering how meeting the family went, but from the looks of it, it didn't go to well," the ten-year old genius went.

"No, it went fine. I'm just tired. Oh, and you'll never guess who Hector's sister is!" Kim thought it was a big piece of news.

"Shego," Wade said as if he were bored.

"How did you know?" Kim asked.

Wade rolled his eyes and replied, "C'mon Kim, give me a little credit. You should know by now I check up on every single one of your boyfriends, especially after that whole, Mankey Monkey incident."

"Oh yeah, it was so, I just don't wanna go there," Kim said as she shuddered. Her first boyfriend, Josh Mankey, had seemed perfect: cool, quiet, artistic, but it as all to good to be true. She had gone over to his house to study one day, and had found that his house was filled with monkeys. He was obsessed with them! He also later turned out to be Monkey Fist's nephew, which explained it all.

"Anyways, dinner was actually cool, well after dinner. Me and Shego almost killed each other at first, but we cleared the air and ended up having a tickle fight," Kim said ecstatically.

"Wow, who would have known that the dragon had a soft underbelly," Wade said in astonishment.

"Yeah. Hey Wade, do you know her real name?" Kim really wanted to know it, so that she could later tease Shego over it.

"I do, but I'm not telling," Wade said as he typed away, probably playing a video game.

"Why not," Kim said as she started to go into her infamous, 'puppy-dog pout'.

Wade looked away before responding, "Kim, Shego could easily find out where I live and kill me. And since I'll probably be seeing a lot more of her, I don't want that kind of grudge over me, especially coming from someone like her."

"Fine," Kim sighed, "Well, night Wade."

"Night Kim," the little genius said before the screen turned black.

OOO

The next day Kim rushed out of her house before her parents could grill her about the previous night. She drove over to Ron's place in her car, which the tweebs had improved majorly. Any car that could fly in space definitely beat out whatever Bonnie had gotten form her parents. Ron had known her since kindergarten, when she had saved him from Bonnie taunting him on his choice of pet.

"Hey KP what's crackilating?" Ron said as he slid next to Kim.

"Shego is Hector's sister," Kim said as if it was a fact.

Ron's mouth dropped open from shock, "Wait, you mean THE Shego, with the plasma and the green skin, and the cheerleading?" Ron was becoming incoherent.

Kim started driving again before saying, "Yep, and it turns out she's pretty cool."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up there KP. Are you and Shego, like friends now?" Ron was hoping that it wasn't true.

"Well, yeah, I guess. She's actually pretty cool Ron. Yeah, she has an attitude, but it's not like its completely unjustified. She was given super powers by a rainbow comet Ron, changing her, and probably making quite a few people shy away from her. I mean, how many people want to be friends with a green skinned girl who can shoot plasma?" Ron was shocked that Kim was actually defending Shego.

"KP, she dated Drew Lipsky. How much more twisted can you get?" Ron was trying his best to rethink befriending Kim.

"And she also dumped him," Kim pointed out. "Besides, if almost no one wants to be around you, wouldn't you go out with someone who considered you to be normal, or at least wanted you around, for whatever reason."

"Fine, just remember that I warned you next time she's cussing you out at a cheer competition," Ron slunk back into his seat.

"Alright, so not the big Ron," Kim said as she drove into her parking spot. Next to her parking spot was a big cushion, used for when she had to parachute or skydive into school. Kim and Ron got out of the car and headed to their separate classes, with Kim hurrying to hers. The moment she sat down in her seat, the bell rang. Kim sighed in relief, glad that she was not late. Surprisingly, the teacher was not yet there.

The classroom door then opened to reveal a woman in her mid to late twenties with. Her wild blonde hair was just past her shoulders, with two black locks of hair on either side of her face. She wore a simple green top under a mid-sleeve length jean jacket and a short jean skirt. Around her neck was a silver star locket. Her purple eyes, obviously done by contacts, seemed to hold in a vast amount of excitement. She hurried over to the teacher's desk and organized her things.

"Hello everyone, I'm going to be your sub for the remainder of the year while Mrs. Johnson is away on maternity leave. My name is Jen Ambona, and I don't really care whether you call me Jen, or Miss Ambona, it's up to you. Now, because I'm filling in, I'll trust all of you not to goof off. Just because I'm the sub does not mean you guys can act like crazed animals," a groan went though the entire class, "That's right, you actually have to work when there's a sub here. Now can anyone tell me what we were currently studying?" Brick's hand shot up, "And I'm not going to fall for the outside nature walk," Brick's hand went back down. Kim slowly raised her hand, "Yes Miss…" Jen looked at the seating chart, "Possible. What were we studying?"

"We were reading Pride and Prejudice," Kim said, unsure of how her fellow classmates would react to her telling the truth.

"And what part of the novel had we reached?"

"We were just reading about Elizabeth's visit with Charlotte, and how she had just learned about how Mr. Darcy persuaded Mr. Bingley to leave Jane."

"Ah yes, a most interesting part in the story has yet to come," Jen stated. "Jane Austen is one of the more famous authors in this world, to put it mildly. Now, truthfully, how many of you just watched the TV production of Pride and Prejudice? Come on now, you won't get in trouble." A few students raised their hands. "Good, some honesty. Now, I can't exactly blame any of you for deciding to watch instead of read. There are some cases where watching would be a bad thing, but I do not believe so in this case. The TV adaptation was very well done, and told the entire story, while only leaving a few bits out that would be difficult to film, or for time's sake. It is a good way to understand the novel, without actually reading about a time period where we have no idea how society ran. Now, feel free to ask any questions about this story from the beginning to where we are now, and I will be happy to answer them." One of the girls who had raised her hand earlier now raised her hand again.

"What is it Miss Larson?"

"What did they mean when they were talking about Lydia's lace?" the girl asked.

"Good question. This basically had to do with cleavage," a few boys snickered, but Jen ignored them. "The dresses they wore back then tend to make the females chests' pop out quite a bit, and the lace was the way to cover it up. Lydia is basically talking about whether she should show off her boobs or not. Now, for those of you that have already watched the show or some of it, you don't need to do that any more. Starting next class, and for the next five classes, we will be watching Pride and Prejudice," the class began to cheer at the idea of watching a movie in class, "but there is a catch," the class groaned. "You will all be given a five-minute test at the beginning of each class based on the previous reading, and I do mean reading. If I find that even one of you not passing these tests, you will all write an essay every class. Now I don't mean to be a hard-ass, but I will if I find out you aren't doing your work, got it?" The class all nodded, "Good, now on with the book dissection."

OOO

Kim was about to leave for her next class when she heard Jen say, "Kim, I need to talk to you for a moment, and close the door please." As soon as Kim closed the door she went over to Miss Ambona's desk.

"Long time no see Jenny," Kim said.

"Yeah," Jen replied, "So how is Aunty Anne?""

"She's doing alright, though she's still wondering what happened to her Mayan temple model," Kim smirked as she said the last bit.

"Come on Kim, I was fourteen at the time-"

"And I was five. But enough about the past, what are you doing back here in Middleton? I thought you swore you'd never return," Kim gave Jen a stone cold glare.

"People change, I changed," Jen tried to explain.

"Yeah, you changed your last name," Kim snapped, "Did you hate us that much?"

"Kim-"

"Don't 'Kim' me, ok? I don't have time to talk right now, but we are going to talk after school. You have a lot of explaining to do, and I do mean a lot," Kim left in a huff to her next class, leaving Jen only moments to collect herself before her next class.

OOO

"Hey KP, I saved you a- KP, are you crying?" Ron asked, concerned for his friends welfare. Kim didn't say anything and just sat down and began drinking her soda. She had just sat through her next few classes, not even paying attention. She was too angry over seeing her cousin again after so long.

At that moment, Bonnie appeared and said snidely, "Well, well, well, if it isn't miss 'She's all that just because I can save the world'. What's wrong Kimmie? Did that boyfriend of yours dumped you? About time if you ask me."

"Just shut up Bonnie, you don't know what you're talking about," Kim said darkly as she glared at Bonnie, but Bonnie just ignored it.

Bonnie put on her fake sympathy and went, "Well, if you're feeling so bad about losing a guy you totally didn't deserve, why not go home today and let me run practice?" Too bad for Bonnie, but with every word that left her mouth, Kim's anger level just kept rising.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, burst out of her seat, grabbed Bonnie by the collar and said, in a voice that suggested death to whoever it was directed at, "Bonnie, I'm going to give you five seconds to run away before I seriously use some many connections to not only have you seriously hurt in ways you never imagined possible, but I will also have you placed in some very remote, very uncivilized place where there is no phone service or internet connection, got me?" Bonnie just gulped and nodded. The moment Kim let Bonnie go, the mean spirited brunette rushed away.

Ron placed his hand on Kim's should and said firmly, "Outside." Kim grudgingly left the cafeteria with Ron right behind her.

"Now, you know how I hate to play this card, but I will bring out the family photos at my eighth birthday party," Ron said in a seriousness that was so rarely seen in him.

Kim sighed before saying, "Do you remember Jen?"

"You mean your cousin that-"

"Yeah, well anyways, she's back," Kim slunked her back against the wall, obviously unhappy about it.

"Wow, when did you see her?" Ron was in amazement about Jen. He hadn't heard Kim speak of her in years, and hadn't her speak anything kindly about the older cousin in an even longer amount of time.

"First period, she's filling in for Mrs. Johnson."

"Always new that obsession with dead English people would get her somewhere," Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood, "So… are you going to talk to her?"

"Yeah, after school. I'm finally going to hear why she did it. I just hope that it's good, otherwise I'm going to be seriously pissed."

Ron sounded jokingly shocked, "Wow, you must be really bent out of shape by this if you're swearing."

"Yeah, get why I'm angry now?" Kim obviously wanted to go back inside to her next class.

"Yeah, but jeez, the way you attacked Bonnie in there, you gotta control yourself, otherwise people are gonna start thinking that you're actually a threat to them, ya know?" Ron said to lift her spirits.

"I know, I'll try to control myself. But if Bonnie does anything else to get me angry I'll…"

"I know what you're gonna do KP," Ron said, "Everyone in the cafeteria knows what you would do."

"Oh, right," Kim blushed as she realized that most of the student population had seen her outburst.

"So," Ron asked, "you ready to go back to class now?"

Kim stopped leaning on the wall and said, "Yeah, let's go." Kim and Ron silently contemplating what would happen next.

OOO

"Ready for our chat cuz?" Jen asked.

"One, don't call me that, and two, we're going somewhere a bit more… private for your explanation of things. And it had better be a good explanation."

"Don't worry, it will be," Jen said in a confidence that was surprising under the circumstances. Kim and Jen headed to Kim's car, where Kim would drive them to a special spot that had great meaning for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Vampires and Nachos

Disclaimer: Kim Possible totally rocks and all, but sadly, I don't own her, or any of the cast, they belong to Bob Marley. Thriller belongs to Michael Jackson. And Jen Ambona belongs to me, so no usey my OC without credit.

So, for those of you just arriving, this is Kigo, totally Kigo. It may not have happened yet, but it will, oh, it will (insert evil laugh of choice).

OOO

The girls jumped and twirled around in their black and green uniforms, doing splits in their air and backhand springs over each other while cheering in unison, "In the pyramid we're the point. At the pool we go high dive. You can't beat us, oh no. 'Cause we've got all the drive."

"Ok girls, time for the Halloween Special," Shego hollered at her fellow cheerleaders. The girls began assembling in groups of five in the form a triangle if you looked at it from a bird's eye view, with Shego in the center of the triangle. "Five, Six, Five Six Seven Eight." The Music to "Thriller" began playing. The girls began tossing each other in the air, from one group of girls to the other. While transferring from each group, the girls moved in the air giving the appearance that they were bats, while the two girls who weren't continually tossing the girls began moving around like dancing maidens, full of innocence, twirling around the triangle. After the girls that began had been bats for a few times around the triangle, Shego began jumping around, over them, and out of the circle. She moved gracefully out of the circle, then motioning to send the bats out towards the girls. Then a graceful chase between one bat and two girls began, with them moving all around, leaping all over the place to escape the bats. The girls who had previously been tossing the bat girls up were now joining Shego in the center of the court while Shego moved from girl to girl, miming biting their necks, then letting them go limp as she let them go. After being bitten, the girls began moving like zombies, dancing behind Shego like they were only focused on her. After Shego had gotten all the girls around her, the bats herded the maidens around Shego. Shego began dismissing the bats, who moved to the back, and began dancing with the maidens, two maidens per bat. Shego then moved in front of all the maidens, and in one sharp motion, stuck her arms out to each side while falling into the splits. As soon as her arms were stuck out, all the maidens did front splits with their heads bowed, while the bats did one last jump in the air, then landed on one foot with their arms' out and arched like bat wings, and the moment the music ended they chanted, "GO VAMPIRES!"

"Ok, great job everyone, that's it for practice today, now everyone hit the showers!" Shego cheered. She always felt good after doing the Halloween Special. For some reason, she always felt energized after completing it successfully. She took a quick shower and ignored all the other girls as she rushed by. She hated spending any amount of time seeing girls who were practically flaunting their 'normal' skin around her.

When she exited the locker room, now dressed in a light green tee and tight jeans with her hair back in a ponytail, she heard someone say, "Hey Pom-Pom, have fun with the mindless drones?" Shego turned around and saw Betty, leaning against the wall. Betty, as usual, was wearing her sunglasses. Her eyes were extremely sensitive to any form of light, s she had to take special care to protect them.

Shego returned the insult, "Hey Officer Director, don't you have someone's ass you need to be busting?" with a smile on her face. The two girls began walking through the school hallways to the outside

"You seem to be a particularly good mood today, let me guess… Hector actually turned out to be gay and brought his boyfriend home," Betty baited Shego.

"I'm in a good mood because I am. And we did the HS, which you know gets me more pumped up then a jock on steroids," Shego said.

"So tell me, who is your hunky brother's latest bimbo?" Betty asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Kim Possible," Shego said as if it were no big deal.

Betty's expression looked like she would have spit her soda right out of her mouth if she had been drinking any, "Kim Fucking Possible? Now I know you're lying. That little princess doesn't have enough guys after her at her own school that she has to steal one of the better ones from us?"

"First off, get over my brother. It is totally disgusting seeing you drool over such a blockhead. Second off, little miss 'I can do anything' is actually a relatively decent person," Betty was in awe at her friend's opinion of Shego.

"Wow, coming from you that must mean that she must be pretty kick-ass. Maybe we should actually hang out with her sometime if you think so highly of her," Betty jokingly said.

Shego missed the sarcasm of her friend's words and replied, "Yeah, maybe we should all hang out sometime," as she exited the school.

Those words caused Betty to stop in her tracks and basically freak out, "You cannot be serious!" She screamed. "Being friends with Kim Possible would be a total Romeo/Juliet situation without the whole getting secretly married and shit! You guys are fucking rival captains."

"So?" Shego said.

"So," Betty tried to explain, "You guys are supposed to hate each other! You're supposed to use your awesome loathing as rivals to create even more fucking awesome routines then you already have!"

"Let's get this straight," Shego said, starting to sound pissed off, "Don't make it seem like my only drive is my hate for someone. We are rivals on the court, but court life and real life do not interact with each other, got it?"

"Fine, got it. Hey, maybe I can get her to tell me what's he's like in bed," Betty started fantasizing.

"Yeah right, " Shego scoffed, "Like she'd even tell a bitch like you, especially one who's trying to steal her boyfriend. Besides, Heck's to much of a prude to do more then kiss her on the lips."

"Well, he just needs the right girl to loosen him up," Betty said flirtatiously.

Shego let out a laugh and said, "What he needs is a prostitute who knows what she's doing, unlike the virgin you." Shego opened her car door and slid in.

Betty slid next to her and pouted before saying, "Fine, but at least I've gone farther then kissing, Miss 'Mr. Right'."

"Well, no one has felt right yet," She drove out of the parking lot, "So, Club Banana, or Smoothie Shack?"

"Shopping. Maybe today I'll get you to buy something that isn't black or green," Betty said as she lowered her sunglasses for a moment to look at Shego's current ensemble.

Shego pulled out her own pair of sunglasses and put them on before saying, "Good luck with that," As she drove off towards Go City Mall.

OOO

Kim landed her car in a clearing next to the waterfall, "So, here we are," she said, tapping the steering wheel.

"I can't believe you remember this place," Jen said, admiring the view.

"Yeah, wanna see the place where we carved our names?" Kim said as she got out of the car.

"Sure," Jen replied, getting out of the car and following Kim to their old secret hangout. As they approached the old oak tree, they saw that their initials were still there with a star carved around them.

"So," Kim started, "are you going to explain why you just went up and left without a word? Not to mention taking the Flamingoat, when you were supposed to deliver it as part of your free service.

"You mean the job that you took over for me?" Jen snapped back.

Kim shot her a quick glare before sighing, "Seriously Jen, what happened? You were my hero, I copied everything you did! Then next thing I know, you're gone and you're accused of running away with that rare cuddle buddy!"

"Kim, sit down, you're going to need to sit down after hearing some of this," Jen sat down on the grass, and patted the seat next to her. Kim descended onto the grass, unsure of what she was going to hear.

Jen took a deep breath and began, "First off, I am sorry about leaving like that, but it wasn't exactly planned. After you hear what happened, I hope you can at least look at me as your cousin again. Ok, now you know I went on those missions for free, just like you did, and that I didn't need to worry about money because my dad paid for everything, and basically spoiled me rotten after Mom died. Well, when I had just graduated from Middleton, I discovered something about myself, which I'll explain later on. After I told my dad about this discovery, he sorta exploded and cut me off. He hadn't paid for college yet, and because of his financial position, I couldn't get a scholarship. I needed to support myself somehow. Then I got the job to deliver the Flamingoat, and it came to me. I had to disappear for a while after I sold it. There was no actual proof that I had taken it, just that I hadn't delivered it, so I just decided to go to school as far away from Middleton as possible."

"If you needed money, why didn't you come to us?" Kim asked.

"Because," Jen tried to explain, "then I would have to tell you why Dad disowned me, and I didn't want to lose you to."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Kim said.

"Depending on who you are, it could be really bad" Jen looked unsure.

"So," Kim asked, "are you gonna tell me?"

Jen undid her locket and opened it, "Maybe it's better if I show you," and handed it to Kim.

Kim looked at the photo and then back at Jen, "Yeah," Jen said as she nodded.

"So… what's her name?" Kim asked.

Jen smiled and said, "Maggy."

"Jeez, we all know what a hard-ass uncle Sean is," Kim acted as if the news she was just receiving was nothing.

Tears started to pour out of Jen's eyes as she engulfed Kim in a hug, "Thank you Kim."

"Hey, so not the drama," Kim smiled as she embraced her cousin. "So," She said as she broke their hug and looked her cousin in the eyes, "What's with Ambona?"

Jen dried her eyes before saying, "Well, I combined the Latin words for 'passion' and 'women', and came up with Ambona. I couldn't use my old name anymore, after Dad made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with me."

"Nice, now, are you going to visit our family, or not? And am I going to meet this 'Maggy' of yours anytime soon?" Kim asked like she was just asking about meeting her friend's new boyfriend, the only difference was that it was her cousin and her girlfriend.

"I will definitely see my Aunty Anne, Uncle James, and what did you call them, the tweebs? Now, Maggy didn't come with me, but if you're ever both in the same place, I'll definitely introduce you two," Jen smiled like she had just won the lottery.

"Good," Kim smiled as she embraced her cousin again.

"So, anyone special in your life?" Jen asked, "I mean, it's only fair. You know who I'm with."

"Well, not that you mention it," Kim blushed, "I've been seeing this total hunk named Hector Go."

Jen had a quizzical look on her face, "Any relation to Isabel Go?"

"Yeah, her son actually. He and his siblings actually all have some sorta power from a rainbow comet," Kim said in amazement of it.

"Oh, so that's the family with super powers. Let's see, I'm guessing Hector is the one who has super strength," Kim nodded, "Then there's also… Martin I think, he can shrink. Then there are the multiplying twins."

"William and Wallace," said Kim.

"Then there is also the daughter that I think is your age, though her name is apparently not know."

"That's Shego."

"Shego? That's a strange name."

Kim tried to explain, "It's not her real name. She just goes by it. I, personally, think that her first name is like Sheila."

"Ah, so she's your friend, or does she absolutely hate you for taking her brother away from her?" Jen wanted to know all about her cousin's life, and to make up for everything she had missed.

"Well, we sorta hated each other, even before I knew she was Hector's sister. We're rival head cheerleaders, not to mention her ex totally wasted my time with all his 'take over the world' schemes," Kim explained.

"So you do hate her," Jen was trying to sort out the facts.

"Not anymore. I actually only found out yesterday that she was Hector's sister. We had a good talking out, and tickle fight."

"Wait, so you did hate her, but only because of your boyfriend are you now sorta friends?" All this information was making Jen dizzy.

Kim thought about it for a second then shrugged, "Yeah. So how do you know the Go's?"

"Unlike you, little ladybug," Kim made a face at the old nickname, "I still do good, but very privately, and I charge. I'm just a sub to have a somewhat steady income. The life of 'Midnight' doesn't have much money in it."

"Wait, back up, you're Midnight? The Midnight?" Jen nodded her head, "No wonder why even Wade couldn't find you. Midnight is supposed to be almost at the level of Isabel Go," Kim mused in total awe.

"You pay me a very high compliment. Now I hope that you will keep my alter-ego a secret." Jen said as she paced her hand over Kim's, showing complete trust in her eyes.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask," Kim said, completely reassuring Jen's trust in her.

"Good, now other then muscles looks, what is so good about this Hector?"

"How about over some Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked.

"Sounds great," Jen said as she got up and headed towards the car.

OOO

"So, tell me what exactly is 'the sitch' as one teen hero likes to put it?" Jen cocked her eyebrow.

"Well, he's really sweet, and nice, and isn't intimidated by my skills. He is also a complete gentlemen, he has never tried to take advantage of me," Kim went off into a dreamlike gaze.

"Wow, he is either the perfect guy, or…" Jen trailed off.

"Or?"

"Or… he feels towards girls what I feel towards guys, and just doesn't know it yet," Jen said in a way that showed that she hoped it wasn't true.

"Hector…gay? That's not possible. He's so…. Manly and strict in his principles, and… and such a gentlemen!" Kim said in disbelief.

"Hey, I could be wrong. I've never even met him, so I can't be sure. In fact, I'm probably wrong," Jen said to reassure Kim.

"Oh, hey Princess," Shego said from behind Kim. With her was Betty and about a dozen Club Banana shopping bags, "I didn't expect to see 'little miss perfect' at Bueno Nacho, what with the barely digestible food not being up to your standards."

Jen had a confused look on her face, "Hey Kim, is this-"

"Yeah, it's Shego," Kim finished for the blonde and black haired woman.

"Oh, so barely into the friendship and you're already talking about me behind my back, you must be a true friend," Shego said snidely.

"Shego, this is my cousin Jen. I haven't seen her in a few years, so we were just catching up, and you, being such an interesting subject to discuss, obviously came up."

"Ooo, nice save Pumpkin. Since you're introducing someone, I might as well return the favor. This here is my friend Betty Director, Queen of the Narks. Ow, you don't have to hit so hard Bets. Everyone knows that the hallway patrol is almost completely full of suck-ups and backstabbers, excluding you, of course."

"Of course," Betty sneered back at Shego.

"So, Shego, what kind of person is your mother exactly?" Jen asked, her red contacted eyes full of admiration and curiosity.

"Truthfully? She's a hard-ass bitch who can't keep her nose out of other people's business," Shego said with a slight bit of venom in her voice.

Jen was speechless until she started to burst out laughing, "Wow, I wouldn't expect any less from her daughter. Isabel is known for being a strict and harsh trainer, and I wouldn't expect any other reaction from a teenage girl that looks just like her when she was seventeen, not including the…"

"Just say it, I have green skin. I won't bust your ass about it as long as you don't make a fucking big deal out of it. Considering the pros," She lit her hands up for a few seconds before continuing, "I think the cons are a bit outweighed. Also, never, **ever** compare me to my mother if you want to live, got it?"

"Got it," replied Jen, completely unfazed by the girl's threat.

"Good, Well, see you later Princess. Betty just wanted to check out the manager before we left. Have fun with your relative," said as she nudged Betty.

"Shego!" Betty exclaimed as a blush appeared on her face.

"Ah, look at that red skin. See ya later Princess," and with that, Shego turned around and left with Betty at her tail.

"That's going to be one interesting friendship," Jen commented.

"I'll drink to that," Kim said as she raised her soda cup to her cousin's, which she 'clinked' then drank from.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and Missions

Disclaimer: If I own Kim Possible and you know it, clap your hands (dead silence). If Bob Marley owns Kim Possible and you know it clap your hands (tons of clapping) good, very, VERY good.

Pairings: Kim/Shego Hector/Unknown Maybe some others later on, but Hector will have someone, I swear it!

OOO

"So Bat, what are you're plans for over the weekend?" Shego said while she drove her brown-haired friend to her house.

"Not like you care, but I actually have a date this Saturday, so for once in your life, you're going to realize how much you miss me when I'm not around," Betty batted her eyes at her friend.

"Hah," Shego snorted, "Who would ever miss a goody two-shoes like you? Besides, maybe I can hang out with little miss 'teen hero' if worse comes to worse."

"And the chances of her having a date with your brother?" Betty cocked her eyebrow.

"None," Shego replied. "Dufus is going over to Upperton for a game against some other guys who are all hopped up on some drug or another. As you know he never lets any of us come and watch."

OOO

"Hey Hecky," Kim said into the phone, "What are your plans over the weekend?"

"Well, on Saturday me and the team are heading up to Upperton for a football match," Hector said as he searched around his room for his uniform, the phone clinging to his ear.

"Oh spankin, I'll come and support you. And we can go out for dinner afterwards, then-"

"No," Hector cut her off.

Kim purred into the phone, "Ok. We'll skip right to dessert."

"Not what I meant Kimberly. I meant that you're not coming to my game."

"Why not?" Kim whined into the phone while putting on her puppy-dog pout.

Hector rolled his eyes, "I can't see it, so stop it with the pouting. I know I haven't said this before, but I don't let anyone, friend or family, come to my games."

"Why not?!" Kim turning her voice onto ultra whine level.

"Because I can't deal with people I know and care about seeing who I am on the field. I'm like a completely different person, a monster! I wouldn't be able to stand it if you saw me get like that."

Shego popped her head into her brother's room, "Get off the phone Hector, I need to call that girlfriend of yours."

"Hold on a sec," he said into the phone, "Why do you need to talk to her?"

Shego rolled her eyes before answering, "Because I thought she might want something better to do then pine over you."

"So you'll get her off my back about the football game?" Hector had a very hopeful look in his eyes.

"Duh, besides, your footballs games are boring, except for that one time," Shego said with a glint in her eye.

Hector gulped before passing the phone to Shego, "Kim's already on the line, now please get out!"

"Fine, be that way," She closed the door before saying, "Hey Princess, its Shego."

"Hey Shego, can you convince your brother to let me see him in action?" Kim pleaded into the phone.

"No can do. Which is actually the reason I'm the one speaking to you right now. Do you want to hang out on Saturday?" Shego said as she entered her room and sat down at her desk.

"What, that sunglasses girl busy so need a replacement?" Kim smirked into the phone.

"Yeah, and apparently, you're on the bottom."

"Which I bet is the same as the top." Kim shot back.

"Wow, Princess has fangs. I didn't expect that from someone who looks so 'goody two-shoes'" Shego said in pretend shock.

"Well, you bring out the worst in me."

"And proud of it. So is it a yes or no to spend Saturday with me?"

"Yes, duh," Kim said as she made a face.

"Good, I'll pick you up at… say 9, sound good?" Shego asked.

"Yeah. Wait, you know where my house is?" Kim said perplexed.

"Well, not yet but. But I bet the dufus does."

"Right, so see ya then," Kim said.

"Yeah, bye," Shego clicked the 'off' button of the portable phone, and placed it on her desk. She went back to her brother's room and knocked on the door.

Shego could something that sounding like closing a web page, then Hector falling down before he opened the door just enough so that he could see who was outside, "What is it Shego?"

"What's Princess's address?" Shego asked while trying to see what Hector was trying to hide.

"Who?" Hector asked, obviously confused at his sister's nickname for his girlfriend

"Kim," He still had a look a clueless ness on his face, "Your girlfriend, Kimberly Fucking Possible!" Shego yelled.

"Oh, wait, why did you call her Princess?"

"Why do I call you Dufus?" She said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Because you have fun torturing me?" he suggested.

Shego sighed and shook her head, "Because I have a fucking nickname for everyone, yours just happens to be based on the fact that you're my older brother who's a football player and can't seem to remember to close the milk carton after drinking from it."

"But why Princess?"

Shego was ultimately pissed at her big brother now, and showed it by lighting up her hands, "I don't have time to explain the complexities of my mind, especially since I don't think you'd understand them. Now you have till the count of three to get your address book and hand it over, got it?" Obviously getting it, Hector rushed and quickly got his address book off of his desk and handed it to her, "Thank you," she said, putting on the artificial sugar and de-plasmaing her hands, then turned and left. Hector couldn't help but utter a sigh once he thought his sister was out of hearing, which she wasn't. She heard the sigh and slightly chuckled, glad that she could cause her older, dumber sibling some annoyance at the least. She lay down on herbed and began flipping through his book of contacts until she saw Kim's name. She also spotted a name that wasn't familiar to her.

The name 'Sasha' was right above Kim's. Shego wondered who it was, because she didn't know of anyone at school named Sasha, boy or girl. Shego began to think that her brother was cheating on Kim, but quickly erased the thought from her mind. She knew her brother was too pure to do anything like that. And even if he was seeing someone else, it's not like he was doing anything other then kissing, being the prude he was.

OOO

Shego honked her horn as horn as she sat in the Possible's driveway. After waiting another minute, she went up to the door and was about to knock, but it opened and a flash of red tried to zoom out of the door and knocked Shego over.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?" Shego swore as she leaned up, rubbing her head.

The red flash lifted her head up and flashed an apologetic grin towards the green girl, "Sorry Shego. You're honking made me drop one my earrings, so I had to find it then rushed down here."

"Uh huh," Shego said while inspecting the girl's ears, "Then why aren't you wearing any earrings." Kim blushed and couldn't speak, "Now if you don't mind Pumpkin, can you please get off of me before I have to remove you." Kim hurriedly got off of the annoyed girl and began to brush herself off, and Shego followed suit.

They both headed to Shego's green Ferrari, which Kim commented on, "Hey Shego, why is everything you have either green or black?"

Shego pointed to her green skin and said, "Uh, look at me, duh!"

Kim blushed while getting inside, "Sorry, it's just that, I know you would look good in other colors, so why not try them?"

"Because I don't want to clash," Shego said as she started the car.

Kim decided to change the subject, "So what are we doing today?"

Shego, glad to change the subject, said, "Glad you asked. I thought we'd start off with whatever chick flick is showing, then grab some lunch and go shopping. Then you can even sleep over at my house afterwards." Kim looked a little shocked at what she had heard, "What?"

"Well…" Kim started, "I didn't picture you liking romantic stuff like that. You just seem so…"

"Cynical?" Shego finished the redhead's thought.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just say its experience that's made me cynical, but hope that makes me romantic," Shego said as she sped down the freeway.

"So, when is you're brother going to be home?" Kim shyly asked.

"Ok, rule 1. If you ever, at any point today bring up my brother, unless it is to insult him in someway, I will abandon you right on the spot and leave, got it?"

"Got it."

"Second off, he won't be human until Monday. When he gets home he will grab an unopened box of cereal, and won't come out except when he needs more food or has to go take a dump, so he won't even know you're there. And you better not be implying that the only reason you agreed to hang out with me was because you wanted to talk about my brother."

"No no no no no!" Kim tried to defend herself while waving her arms back and forth, "I would never do that. It just popped into my head when you mentioned sleeping over, that's all, I swear."

"Fine," a little light bulb went off in Shego's head, "Hey, does anyone named Sasha go to your school?"

"Why, looking for a man, or maybe a woman?" Kim said as she smirked

"Ooh, nice one, and no. I don't feel girls that way. I was just wondering because Dufus had that name in his address book, and I don't' recognize it from anyone at school."

"The only Sasha I know about goes to Upperton High, though I don't know anything about them. Apparently they're really well known for something, I just don't know what. And aren't you already breaking rule one by talking about your brother?"

"That rule is for you, and is null-void if I decide it to be. But we are talking about Sasha, not my brother, so continue on information about Sasha."

"Why do you care so much?" Kim asked.

"Because I know everything about Hector. All his friends, all his hangouts, all his ex's, everything. I can't stand it when I don't know something. And if 'Hecky' as you so fondly call him hasn't bragged or mentioned them, there is definitely something wrong with them." Shego ranted.

"Well, I don't really know that much about Sasha, other then that they're weird in some way. I don't even know if they're a boy or a girl. Oh god, you don't think he's cheating on me do you?" Kim said with a panicked look on her face.

"Princess, calm down. Dufus is such a prude that there's no way he could cheat on someone, especially someone with that kind of fiery hair, if it's natural."

"It totally is!" Kim said, insulted by the insinuation of her dying her hair.

Shego then said with an evil smile, "Ok, prove it." They were stopped at a red light.

"Alright then," Kim's response left Shego shocked until Kim shoved her head into the plasma girl's face, showing Shego her natural red roots."

"That's not what I meant, and besides, you can have your roots done."

"Then how else am I supposed to prove it?" Kim asked.

"Well…" Shego whispered into her ear, "You could prove it by showing your 'short hairs'." This comment caused Kim's face to turn redder then her hair, and Shego laughing evilly on the inside. "Wow Red, you should see you're face," Shego could barely contain her laughter anymore.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, but it is," Shego drove up into the mall parking center, "So let's see what sappiness is playing today, ok?"

"Ok," Kim said as she got out of the car.

OOO

The credits rolled down the screen and the lights came up.

"Oh, that movie was so badical, wasn't it Shego?" The teen hero turned to her green companion and saw that she was crying. "You alright Shego?"

Shego tried to dry her eyes ad hide her tears, "Yeah, I'm fine, just got something in my eye."

Kim suddenly got a rock hard expression on her face and dragged Shego into the restroom.

"Shego, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kim said in a concerned voice.

"It's just, the... the ending was so sad!" Shego began to bawl again.

"Shego, I may not seem like it, but I actually pay attention to people, and from what I've seen, something is happening with you."

Shego sucked up her tears and put on a brave face, "Princess, you truly want to know? Well maybe I'll tell you tonight. Maybe. But trust me, I just had a weirdo flashback because of a scene in the movie, nothing else."

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, now let's go grab some grub." Shego said, hoping that eating would ease her painful memories.

"Ok, so what do you want?"

Later, during shopping, the two powerful teenagers were having fun shopping like the earlier bathroom scene had never happened. Then Kim's kimmunicator went off.

"Oh no," Kim pulled out the kimmunicator and sad to Wade, "I thought I told you no missions today!"

"Sorry Kim, but this is something that you and Shego might enjoy. It has to do with a certain blue fellow," Wade said through the small blue device.

Shego grabbed the device out of Kim's hands, "So you want me and Princess to defeat my ex? Sounds great, except I don't have my old suit that I used when I was with Drew. And I'm sure as hell not going in what I'm wearing now. And not like I care, but wouldn't the buffoon be upset that I took his place?"

"I made you and Kim battle suits. And don't worry about Ron, he's babysitting Han right now and would get in trouble for leaving."

"Wait, how did you get my measurements?" Shego glared at the young genius.

"Well, your rides on the way, bye!" Wade said nervously before the screen turned black.

"Why that fucking perv!" Shego tightened her grip on the kimmunicator. Kim had to pry it out of her hands before she broke it.

OOO

It turned out that the new battle suits were matching. Kim's was white with blue circles and dots here and there, while Shego's was the same design, except it was black with green. They skydived out of the plane and landed right behind Drew.

Shego tapped his shoulder and said, "Hey Drew, remember me?" He turned around and once he saw her, his face turned to utter horror. Shego took one of her claws and scratched his eye with her plasma, causing him to pass out.

"Shego, what did you do?" Kim asked accusingly.

Shego just shrugged and said, "I put him to sleep, not to mention gave him a little memento of our time together. Now let's just take this machine thing and get gone.

"O-ok," said Kim, not sure whether she would survive spending the night at Shego's.

OOO

Kim lay on Shego's bed waiting for the green super human to come out of the shower. She was dressed in a large pink nightshirt with a white heart in the center. After waiting a while, Shego finally came out wearing a light green towel.

She rummaged through her clothes while saying seriously, "Do you still want to know why I was crying?"

The sudden seriousness and use of her real name surprised Kim, "S-sure, if it's alright with you." Shego sat down on the bed, now wearing a cut off green t-shirt that barely covered her chest and black lace panties.

"Ok, but just remember that this is under total secrecy, and that I've never told anyone else this before. It all started a little over two years ago…"


	5. Chapter 5: Origin of the Green Claw

Disclaimer: Do I own Jen/Midnight, yes, Kim Possible and Co. NO! They belong to Disney, just like Isabel and Jason belong to StarvingLunatic.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but we're reading 'Grapes of Wrath' in class, and it's a long book, good though.

Official Pairings: Kim/Shego Hector/X

OOO

"When I was fifteen, I had a boyfriend. His name isn't important, but let's just call him John. John and I had been going out for a little over a month. One Saturday, my dad wanted me to 'bond' with my brothers, so he stuck us in a tree house and said that he wouldn't let us out until we had become a 'close-knit family'. Well, that was the day the meteor hit.

"Our mom let us be checked out by doctors for one day, and not a second more. She didn't want her children to become lab rats. At the time, it only seemed that our skin colors had changed. Martin and I had always been pale, so our skin change showed the most. If you look closely at Hector or the twins, you'll see a tint of blue or red. Well, John was really supportive of all this, and didn't seem to shy away from me. It was actually hard to get away from him, he was so protective. I felt like my knight in shining armor had come to protect me from the evil dragon.

"Well, a little over a month after the incident, I went over to his house to study. Now everything had seemed all right, and no traces of my power had yet to show. We were having a pretty nice make-out session. Then he started to go further, taking off my shirt and undoing my bra.

"I tried to push him off, but he was really strong, and there was nothing I could do. The more I struggled, the more he kept saying that I owed it to him, for forcing him to be with such a weird girl. He kept forcing himself further and further, until I couldn't take it anymore. I moved my hands to try to push him off one more time, and that's when it started. My hands glowed and singed through his shirt. He probably still has those scars to this day.

"Well, after I pushed him off using the plasma, he called me a freak and yelled at me to get out. I rushed out while pulling my shirt on, and I couldn't help but cry at the time. The first thing I did when I got home was run to my mom's study and hug her while I was crying. She waited until I had calmed down, then basically interrogated me. Let's just say that John no longer lives in this country."

"Wow," Kim said in disbelief, "I thought your powers were just like, automatic."

"No, it turns out that the meteor just gave us the potential. It's sorta like how when you're in an emergency, and this unknown strength comes to save you, except that we had the change in our DNA, which made our the powers that came out when we were either mentally, emotionally, or physically stressed to become permanent," Shego explained solemnly.

"So," Kim couldn't help but ask, "How did the rest of them get their powers?"

"Well, I was the first one to develop my powers, but after that it wasn't a long time before the others followed suit. After me were the twins. They were always being bullied in school because they were so close. The meteor just made it worse. One day there were about ten kids ganging up on them, so they basically wished that there were more of them. They had always been thinking the same thing, so their thoughts and stress were the same, and they began to multiply. Mom got a call from the teacher, and she rushed over to pick them up.

"Next was Martin. You could probably tell this, but he wants to be the center of everyone's attention. What you don't know is that he actually has manic depression. Best I can guess, he forgot to take his meds one day, and the depression hit. He probably felt like he wanted to disappear from the rest of the world, and what closer way then to become small.

"The last one, and he hates that fact, was Hector. His reason isn't nearly as bad as the rest of ours. He was just playing football and was dog piled. He just tried to get up, and because his normal strength couldn't handle it, he developed his super strength."

"Wow, that's some serious shit," Kim stated. Shego blankly stared at her for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. "What?" the teenaged hero asked, looking peeved.

"N-nothing," Shego wiped away one of her laughing tears, "I just never thought that someone like you ever swore, even under the death penalty!" Shego was curled over in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Kim said while doing a normal pout.

"I beg to differ. I mean, when was the last time you swore?" Shego said while trying, and failing, to collect herself.

"Monday."

"Now don't tell me you swore about me after our meeting at Bueno Nacho?" Shego cocked her eyebrow.

"No. But do you remember my cousin?"

"Yeah. And by the way, she looked real familiar. Any chance that she trained under my mom?" Shego asked.

"Oh, there's a very high probability that that's true. Anyways, to make a long story short, before I was 'Kim Possible, teen hero,' that title belonged to her. She was basically my hero, I copied everything she did. Then one day she just up and left without a trace. I was so angry about it for years. Not only had she left me alone, she left me to all the missions she had promised to do."

"Wow, harsh."

"Yeah. Well, I was nine at the time, which didn't make it any easier. Anyways, she had been off the radar for eight years, and then just appears back in Middleton, as my substitute English teacher!"

Shego couldn't help but stare blankly before getting a look on her face that suggested that she was in deep thought.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Well," Shego started, "I don't think this is just some random meeting. She probably has some business in town or something that she hasn't told you yet. Though maybe I'm over thinking it, it could just be that she missed her family and finally wanted to reconcile."

Kim shot up, "Damn it! She lied to me again!"

"Is there something you aren't telling me Princess?" Shego asked, wondering what was going through the redheaded girl's head.

Before Kim could stop herself she started spilling everything, "After all these year's I thought she was finally being one hundred percent truthful. I mean, she's a lesbo who's also Midnight! Why can't she just tell me the full truth. She never told me why she came, she just showed up which pissed me off like mad! After she explained everything I just accepted that she was here, I didn't even question her motives! Jeez, I'm such an idiot," Kim fell back onto the bed crying. Shego couldn't believe the outburst that had just come from such a normally upbeat person. The actual content of the outburst didn't register until about five minutes later.

"Wait, your cousin is **the** Midnight?"

Kim quickly realized how much of a big mistake she had made, "Oh god, you were not supposed to know that. I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell nobody. Hell, most people don't even she exists."

Kim sat up and stared a the green teenager, "What do you mean?"

"The only people who know about Midnight are: A. People who employ her B. People who work with her/have special connections to her and C. People in the same line of business."

Kim started to calm down, "I… I guess you're right."

Shego wrapped her arm around the teen hero's back, "And I don't think she lied to you. She's probably working under cover. She didn't have to talk to you, ya' know? She could have just ignored her. I mean, how did you recognize her?"

"Her name, she used her real name," Kim's eyes widen in realization, "And she called me to talk to her after class."

"And I'm guessing she looks a lot different then she did eight years ago," Kim nodded her head. "Now she could have used a fake name, and pretended not to know you, but she didn't. She's undercover, but didn't tell you, probably thinking you were smart enough to figure it out. Kimmie, use your head. She wants to be part of your life."

Kim turned to Shego, "Hey Shego."

"Yeah?"

"You're not the total bitch that you normally act like."

"Hey, this nice girl persona is rare, so don't think this is how I'll be whenever you're in the dumps."

"But you're really just a big softy," Kim teased.

"Stop it," Shego growled.

"Aw, you're just as cuddly as a big soft teddy bear."

"Alright, that's it!" Shego grabbed a pillow and started whacking Kim with it.

Kim hurriedly got out of the way and searched for a weapon until she spotted a green silk pillow and whapped Shego hard in the head with it. She was surprised to her a 'thunk' when the pillow collided with Shego's head.

"Jeez, you just had to choose that pillow, didn't you?" Shego said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh my god, I'm soooooooo sorry Shego, I didn't know," She then registered the thunk and picked up the pillow again, feeling it's weight. Before Shego could stop her, she reached in and found a book that looked surprisingly like a diary, and it was PINK!

"Don't. You. Dare," Shego hissed.

"Oh this is just too priceless," Kim opened the diary and read aloud, "This Diary belongs to… Sharona Emilia Go! And you even dotted the I's with little hearts and used spirals for the O's. So cute!!" Kim exclaimed.

Shego bared her claws and pounced on the girl, tickling her like mad, the redhead unable to retaliate.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, which caused both girls to stop in their tracks. Standing in the doorway was Isabel, in a purple robe and an evil glare on her face.

Shego quickly got off of Kim and stood with her head facing the ground.

"Can't I leave you two alone in a room without it leading to some kind of fucking racket!" Isabel snarled at her daughter and her daughter's friend, "It's one thing to have a good time, but it's a completely different thing when you keep me awake. I don't care how fucking late you guys stay up, but if you keep me from sleeping, then you're the ones who are gonna have to deal with me and my shit in the morning, understand?" The two girls nodded their heads silently, waiting for Isabel to leave. Finally, Isabel left grumbling about why she had to have a daughter instead of another son.

As soon as Isabel left the room, the girls silently burst into giggles.

"Wow, your mom acts as bitchy tired as you do normally, I wonder what you're like when you get tired," Kim joked.

"Yeah, well, if we keep up the noise neither of us may live long enough for you to find out," Shego pointed out.

"So keep the noise to a minimum?"

"Exactly," Shego said before remembering something, "Hey, why do you hang out with the buffoon?"

"Please call him Ron, and he's a nice guy," Kim said, defending her best friend.

Shego then said blankly, "So he's gay."

"NO, OH MY GOD NO!" Kim waved her arms in denial.

Shego got a glint in her eye, "So, you dated him?" Kim didn't answer, but her silence was enough for Shego. "Oh my god, and to think that he was some loser that never got any action. So, how do you two get together?"

"I'll tell you, if you promise not to laugh."

"I can't promise that, like I can't promise any snide remarks or rude comments either. It's in my DNA if you didn't notice," Shego said.

"Fine, well, we'd known each other since pre-k, so we'd known each other a long time. Well, in the first year of high school, there was a dance, and we kept being pressured with things like 'if you don't have a date, you're a loser' and stuff like that, so we went with each other, making us on official couple. It was nice for a while, but it just didn't work, ya 'know, better off as friends, so not the big."

"So is he dating anyone now?" Shego wondered.

Kim's eyes showed she had found the dragon's underbelly, "Why, want him for yourself?" The comment caused Shego to make repeated barfing noises, making Kim laugh in delight. "But seriously he's dating this transfer student from Japan. She's cool and all, though a little weird. She keeps call him 'Ron-kun' and talking about honor."

"Japan is weird with honor bound shit and stuff. They still do arranged marriages over there," Shego said as she stretched out.

"Yeah, I guess, well, after you're mom nearly killing us, I feel like it's time to sleep," Kim said as she moved to her half of the bed.

"I couldn't agree anymore," Shego replied, sliding into her bed. She grabbed the remote on her bed stand and pressed the 'off' button for the lights. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Dragon."

And with that exchange, the two girls, old rivals and new friends, fell into peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: Wait, What Did She Say?

When Shego opened her eyes, she found that her face was buried in her sleeping companion's chest

Hello everybody's, once again sorry for taking so long, but this chapter was confusing about how to write, and went through several drafts, including where it took place week later and such. I finally just decided on what you are about to read, and I think you'll be happy with the progression of Kigoness in this. Yes, this is Kigo, so those who don't like slash, i.e. lesbian/gay fiction, either leave now or try and accept the awesome love it is.

Official pairings: Kim/Shego Hector/X

OOO

When Shego opened her eyes, she found that her face was buried in her sleeping companion's chest. Her face immediately turning crimson, and she quickly removed herself and wondered, 'How the fuck did I end up there?'

When Shego had moved, it had also caused Kim to wake up. The girl yawned and stretched her arms before noticing that Shego's face had a very uncharacteristic blush upon it.

The teen-hero grinned, happy over a opportunity to rib her friend, "Hey Shego, you didn't do anything dirty to me in my sleep did you?"

Shego had a slight, but noticeable pause before almost shouting, "No way! W-who'd want to do anything to that scrawny body of your?"

Kim blew off the comment, though did wonder why the girl seemed to be slightly fazed. Suddenly remembering her dream, she searched for her kimmunicator, only to find that its battery was dead.

"Hey Shego," Kim asked, "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," the emerald-eyed teen replied as she headed to the bathroom, "Just press 6 for outgoing calls." She then proceeded to her shower leaving the redhead alone.

As Shego waited for the water to heat up, she stripped and looked at herself in the mirror. She generally liked her body, she just wished that her skin was a normal color. Even before she had been green, she had been extremely pale, almost to the point of albinism.

As she sunk into the warm waters of the tub, she couldn't help but think, 'Kim's chest felt nice.'

"Wait, What?" she said aloud, surprised by her own thoughts. Shego hurriedly tried to cover up for herself before she asked herself, 'Why am I defending my thoughts to myself? So what if she had a nice chest? It's not like it was a big deal. I mean, boobs are built soft, like pillows, so of course they'd be comfortable.' She shook her head at her own explanation. Even if that had cleared up her thoughts of why it was comfortable, it didn't explain why she had felt somewhat… jittery at the thought of her face being buried in another woman's chest.

She decided to let it lie and just forget about it as she felt the warmth of the water around her.

OOO

Kim and Shego headed downstairs, both wearing fresh clothes. Kim was sporting blue cargo pants and a green tank top, while Shego decided to wear white jeans and a green v-neck shirt.

"You know, I always thought you dressed more girly, at least that's the impression I got from when you first came to our house."

Kim replied, "Pants are easier to move around in. I was only dressed up to impress your parents, I mean, your dad is the mayor of Go city, that's pretty big."

"Yeah, and so is his pride," Shego passed through the kitchen door and greeted her father, "Hey Old Man, this here's Kim Possible. She's Hector's girlfriend, so try not to be too rude."

Jason was not fazed by his daughter's rudeness, and instead got up and extended his arm to Kim, which she shook, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Possible. I've heard of you in the news. It's good to know that there are some teenage girls that are willing to use their gifts for good, instead of jumping around all day in short skirts."

Shego couldn't help but laugh at her father's blunder, "Nice one dad, you just insulted Middleton's cheerleading captain." Jason flinched and then left the room with his newspaper.

As soon as he had left the room, Kim started to shake her hand, "Jeez, your dad has a strong grip."

"Yeah. And as you've probably noticed, he is a master of the 'foot in mouth' technique." Shego chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think you should be commenting, considering how rude you are to everyone."

Shego rolled her eyes, "If you didn't notice by now, none of us get along well. Rudeness just comes with the package. The only ones I can somewhat stand are the twins, and that's only because they don't get in my way." She grabbed a red apple and took a deep bite into it.

"At least you don't have the tweebs, nothing is safe from them. I mean, once they took my picture and-"

Shego swallowed and cut Kim off, "-sent it world wide as everyone's new screensaver. And in case you're wondering, it was my screensaver for about a month." Kim's face turned almost as red as Shego's had been earlier that morning. Trying to hide it, she 'humphed' and grabbed a peach, biting into it, some of the juices dribbling down her chin.

Shego noticed the juices, and before she could stop, she briefly imagined what it would be like to lick the juices off.

Before the thought could get any further, she said, "So, do you want to go home now or-" Shego stopped as she heard a big thunking headed towards them, "Ah, looks like you'll get to see Dufus before you go."

Hector came into the kitchen wearing only his pajama bottoms and poured himself a bowl of cereal before returning to his room. Kim just stared and blinked, not sure what she had just witnessed.

"I told you, if you see him during the weekend after a game, he's just one big eating machine. He doesn't even register anyone else."

Kim blinked, "Y-yeah, I guess so." Seeing her boyfriend in his… natural environment was definitely eye opening. He seemed so different then when he was with her. Finally remembering the juices on her face, she wiped them off with a paper towel.

Shego tried to change the subject, and distract herself from those her earlier, "So, like I was trying to say, do you want to go home or hang out more?"

Kim, still slightly in her daze, shook it off and replied, "Sorry, but I actually need to go home. That's what the phone call was about earlier. We're having a sorta surprise family reunion. I found out that my Nana is in town, so I need to hurry over there."

Somewhat disappointed, Shego said, "Hey it's ok, at least you got family you can stand. You should enjoy it," she wasn't sure if she was sad because she was jealous or was sad because Kim was leaving, maybe she was both.

"Ok, see you later," Kim said as she started to head out.

"Wait, Don't you need a ride?" Shego asked, not sure why she wanted to stay with the redheaded teen.

Ignorant to Shego's plea, Kim just said, "Nope, Wade's got a ride for me, so no big. So, see ya' later Shego." And with that, Kim went through the door and got into her car, which Wade had controlled to get there.

After Kim had left, Shego felt… lonely, which she wasn't used to. She was used to being by herself, so it didn't usually bother her. Sure, she was friends with Betty, but their schedules usually crossed over, leaving them no time to hang out. And with her family, it's not like she could spend more then five minutes alone with any member of her family.

OOO

Kim rushed out of her car and into her house saying, "I'm back!" As she entered the living room, she saw Nana Possible sitting on the big armchair. She rushed to her and embraced her in a big hug.

"Good to see you to dear," Nana said, returning the hug, "But let go off me so I can take a good look of you deary." Kim let go and let Nana inspect her. "Very nice, you're as healthy as ever, and showing it off I see. But shouldn't you be wearing something that shows less skin, the boys might start to get the wrong idea about you."

Kim sighed, then felt a tap on her shoulder, and saw her cousin standing behind her, "Jen, what are you doing here?!" Kim almost yelled in shock. She didn't expect to find her cousin at her house, though she was glad.

"Kimmie-cub, why didn't you tell us that you had seen Jen? Don't you think you should have informed us?" James Possible said. Kim just realized that both her parents were in the living room as well, sitting on the couch. She had just been to focused on Nana to notice anyone else.

She felt somewhat ashamed, and was about to explain, when Ann cut in, "Now don't give her a hard time James. You know perfectly well why, she was just being a good cousin and keeping her promise," She then turned to Kim and said, "You see, Jen came here yesterday, and explained about her reasons for leaving."

Kim subtly mouthed 'Midnight' at Jen, which lead Jen to shake her head saying no. Kim gave a sigh of relief, but then remembered the previous night, which made her think about why Jen was actually here.

"Sorry you guys," Kim said with her head down, then realized that nothing had gone wrong, "Wait, where are the tweebs?"

Jen started to laugh loudly, "I scared them off yesterday, and they're spending their time at a friend's house."

"What did you do?" Kim asked, somewhat scared of what she would hear.

"When I first came home, they thought I was you," Jen started, "And tried to ambush me, which failed and ended up with them in their own traps and spray cheese down their pants." She burst out laughing again as the image reappeared in her mind.

Kim sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't gone home that previous night, though wished she had bee able to see them being embarrassed for today.

"Excuse me for breaking up this family reunion, but I believe that the three of you," Nana looked at Ann, James, and Jen, "have reservations to catch up more. So you should get going, and Kimberly will keep me company."

"Oh right, I almost forgot, we'd better hurry," Ann said as she went to grab her coat.

"Well, have fun Kimmie, Mom," James said, "And behave yourselves," he joked.

"Don't worry about an old lady like me, we'll be fine," Nana assured them.

A few seconds was all it took to get the three adults out the door. Nana seemed to be just sitting, but was actually waiting for them to be completely gone.

As soon as she was sure that they were gone, she turned to Kim and said, "Who is she?"


	7. Chapter 7: Nana Hits the Mark

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Co

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Co. in no way belong to me whatsoever, it is a long lost dream that will only come true when a fairy godmother finally finds me… so never –cries-

Ok, please remember that this is alterverse, so Kim never found out about her nana in Florida from Drakken, but instead found out through a research assignment. And warning, this IS Kigo, meaning lesbian stuff shall happen! So haters and flamers, please leave, this is a story for those that support Kigo, not for those that think it is wrong. If you still want to read, be my guest, but don't be leaving any hate messages.

Official Pairings: Kim/Shego Hector/Sasha

As soon as she was sure that they were gone, Nana turned to Kim and said, "Who is she?"

OOO

"Are you talking about Jen? I know she's not related to you but-"

"I'm not talking about Jen, Kimberly. I think you know what I'm talking about," Nana said as she slowly rose up from the chair and headed to the kitchen, "Let's talk about it over some lemon squares, shall we?"

"What are you talking about Nana?" Kim was half afraid of her nana's guessing, she had never been wrong before. Kim hesitantly followed Nana into the kitchen, where she saw a batch of fresh lemon squares.

"Sit, eat. We'll talk after you eat something, you look like you've been starving yourself, you're skin and bones!" Nana joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kim slowly picked up a lemon square and began to eat as Nana started talking, "I've heard you have a boyfriend, is that true?" Kim nodded, " Oh stop it. You like boys about as much as Jen does, and I knew before she left."

Kim started choking on her lemon square and hit her chest a few times before she could breathe, "W-what are you talking about Nana?"

Nana looked directly into Kim's eyes and said, "You know I saw you that one time you visited me in Florida with that brown girl, Taylor's granddaughter."

Kim started to say, "I don't know what you're ta-"

"Stop trying to fool your Nana, you are a very dense girl, you know that? I don't care what your grades say, but it took a book report about famous American women to make you realize that I could do more then knit. So just tell me the truth and let's get it over with. This Henry guy,"

"Hector," Kim corrected.

"Fine, Hector, character is just a cover so that you keep you're perfect girl act. Now I want to know about this actual girl you're falling for." Kim muttered something in audible. "What was that deary?"

"I said it's his sister. But Nana, she's straight!"

Nana giggled, "Deary, once you're in the equation, no girl is straight, now about this Hector, is he…?"

"Yes."

"But you haven't told anybody," Nana raised her eyebrow.

"His family doesn't even know. Though when I was describing him to Jen, she thought he might be."

"Jen's a clever girl, made me wish she was a Possible. I always felt like she was a member of the family anyways, always coming along with you when you visited me. It was so cute. So, tell me about this girl, what's her name?"

"She goes by Shego."

Nana couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Please tell me that isn't her name deary, otherwise something must be wrong with her parents."

"It's her nickname, and she's my rival in cheerleading as well," kim crossed her arm, somewhat annoyed at her nana's response to Shego's name.

"Ah, now I get why you're using Hector as your cover. You've had your eye on her for a while now," Nana looked at her with an 'I knew it' look.

"So what if I did? Hector lied to his parents about having a girlfriend for a month, and he needed someone to help, but who wouldn't fall in love with him. Me and Ron hang out at his part time job, I overheard him taking about it to his boyfriend on the phone. I asked him about his family, and once he mentioned Shego, I volunteered immediately. It was the perfect opportunity, so I took it!"

"Just like you, so impulsive. So why didn't you tell Jen at least, she would have understood."

"I don't completely trust her. She just came back and I believe what she told me, but I don't know her anymore. It's been eight years, that can change a person a lot. So when she talked to me, I nodded my head and all, making her happy. I have no reason to make her feel worse."

"Smart girl, looks like you aren't as dense as I thought," Nana smiled, "So are you going to tell me about her?"

Kim sighed, "Fine. She's willful, rude, strong, vulnerable, green…"

"Wait, she's green?"

Kim answered as if it was an everyday fact, "Yeah, had to do with a rainbow comet hitting them while they were in a tree house. Now she can shoot green plasma from her hands."

Nana blinked before saying, "I wish I could say that was the strangest thing I've heard in my life. Maybe someday about my adventures when I was your age. Well now, that's enough on that topic. So where were you last night?"

"Not exactly changing the topic Nana, I was at her house."

"Oh, sleepover, find out any juicy secrets?"

"I guess you could say that Nana."

"Well, what happens in a sleepover stays in a sleepover, I won't pry. Knowing my granddaughter is happy is enough for me."

"Thanks Nana," Kim leaned over and hugged her Nana, "I love you."

Nana returned the hug and said, "I love you too dear."

OOO

Shego lay on her bed, trying to get Kim out of her mind. 'It was no big deal' she kept telling herself.

She picked up her phone and dialed Betty's number, "Come on Bat, pick up already."

Betty finally answered the phone and said, "Jeez bitch, you know I sleep in on Sunday's, and it's only fucking two!"

"I guess that means you got laid, otherwise you'd have gotten to sleep earlier," Shego sneered.

"No, just a make out session, so why are you calling me?"

"Nothing, just bored."

"Then do target practice or something, I'm going back to sleep!" She hung up.

Shego slammed the phone down, "Damn, I need to do something!" She paused and thought for a second, "I guess target practice would be a good place to blow off some steam." She got up and quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and a black sports bra and headed to the basement. She flipped the switch so it now said 'occupied' outside, and pushed another button to make the targets move.

Her hands lit up, showing all her confusion and doubt within her hands. She closed her eyes and felt her power run through her veins, then opened her eyes and began blasting. Each target she hit decreased her anxiety, each one she missed increased her frustration.

After a few minutes she increased the difficulty to make it so that she would have to dodge as well as hit. As she was attacked from both sides and had to shoot plasma at the robots her mind was blank, her body working on instinct. Every fluid movement kept her mind a clean slate, letting nothing enter her mind except the bliss of freedom.

After about an hour of working out, she finally stopped, her whole body gleaming of sweat. Feeling relieved and refreshed, she went upstairs to take a nice long soak.

As she went upstairs, she decided to call Kim and ask if she wanted to hang out again sometime over the week.

She picked up the phone and heard Hector say five words that shocked her, "I love you too Sasha," and then the line went dead.

Only one thought went through her head, 'Oh shit.'

OOO

Author's Notes

Ok, I will be doing my damn best to be posting as much as possible form now until June 15. From June 15 and for 8 weeks, I will not have my computer, or any access to the Internet because my camp doesn't allow it. I will still be doing my best to write, I just won't be able to publish them. Just letting you guys know so that you don't abandon faith while I'm gone.


	8. Chapter 8: One Day, Two Gays

Shego's arm lifelessly put the phone back on its hook as she kept thinking, 'He's cheating on Kim, He's cheating on Kim, He's c

Disclaimer: Kim Possible does NOT belong to me, no matter how much I wish it. Neither does Isabel or Jason, those belong to StarvingLunatic, a master of KiGo.

Ok, this is KiGo, meaning Kim and Shego all lovey-dovey, understand? If you're a homophobe, please stay away, for both our sakes. I don't want to be flamed just because I like girl on girl loving, understand? Other then that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Official Pairings: Kim/Shego Hector/Sasha(a guy)

Ok, you will hate me when you finish this, I promise you.

OOO

Shego's arm lifelessly put the phone back on its hook as she kept thinking, 'He's cheating on Kim, He's cheating on Kim, He's cheating on Kim…'

Though it didn't even completely register with her, she felt a bit glad, because she could tell Kim, causing them to break up.

As she reached her room and lay down on her bed, she was suddenly filled with so much rage, if it was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears. She stomped over to Hector's room and literally kicked down the door.

"Hey what are you-" Hector started to say as Shego grabbed him the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

She hissed at him, "Now you are going to tell me exactly who is Sasha, and what you're relationship is to her, or I swear you will never be able to screw around with any girl, ever again." Her emerald eyes were on fire, showing her inner rage.

"Let me down!"

"Only after you tell me why you're cheating on Kim, dearest brother," she spit out the last part as if it was venom. She tightened her grip.

"I'll tell you, just put me down!" Hector gasped for air. Shego grudgingly obliged.

"Now start talking," She glared at him as her arms crossed over her chest.

"F-first off, Sasha is a guy," Hector was visibly shaking, "And he's an Upperton cheerleader."

"Wait, what?" Shego's mouth was open in shock, not quite processing what her brother was saying.

"I'm not cheating on Kim, Kim is my cover you numbskull!" Hector yelled, his face getting red.

Shego was slightly taken aback, never having heared her older brother talk like that, to anyone. He was usually silent and quiet.

After a few moments, she realized what he meant, and her eyes widened and an unknown hope flickered in her.

"So you're…" She couldn't finish what she was saying.

Hector quietly finished for her, "Gay."

Shego exhaled a bit of breathe, feeling as if the wind was knocked out of her.

"D-do Mom or Dad know?" Shego asked cautiously.

"I haven't told them, but I think Mom knows, she always seems to."

"I… I gotta go," Shego said before exiting his room. She turned around and said, "Sorry 'bout the door,' then left completely.

Going to her room and turning on the water nice and loud, she descended into it, letting the water immerse her as her thoughts did the same.

'He's… gay,' She thought to herself, not wanting to speak it aloud for fear of someone hearing her. She kept looking back on all the times that they had spent together. Nothing had seemed different about him. He was the manliest idiot she had ever known. He liked dirt and mud, and throwing the ole pigskin.

'Maybe, gays are more then just swishy hips and tight shirted wussies. I mean, take me for example' "Hell no!" she said as she quickly lifted herself out of the water. "I'm straight. I've had boyfriends. I like guys, why wouldn't I?"

Her thought went back to that moment of time, his hands all over her. His strong hands trying to force off her clothes while his mouth worked on her neck. That fear and hatred that filled her, causing something to awaken within her.

She lifted her hands up and let them glow. She was the only one they couldn't hurt, so as she pressed her glowing hands against her skin to hold herself, she only felt their warmth, nothing else.

When she was with Drew, had she ever really cared about him? She shook her head, knowing that she was only with him because it made her feel wanted in a world that seemed to turn away from her.

Her mom seemed to care at some points, but her father turned away, too busy with business and running for re-election. Hector cared about sports, and she was better off without him, while Martin was too involved in himself. The twins were too young, and only cared about themselves. They were a one big selfish family.

She brought her knees to her chest, curling up into a little ball and crying. All through her mind, realizing that she had discovered to gays in her family within a few minutes. Her brother… and her.

She kept crying and crying, not wanting to be any more different then she already was. She was already a green, plasma-blasting freak! Just needed to add something else to the list to make her the perfect freak!

Finally, she cried herself to exhaustion, and fell asleep in the tub, the water cooling around her, like her fear and anger.

OOO

"Shego, dinner time," Isabel knocked on the door. She waited a moment and heard nothing, "Shego, it's dinner!" Still not hearing anything, she twisted the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

She walked around cautiously, being careful not to step on anything. Not seeing her daughter anywhere, but seeing a light on in the bathroom, she headed over and knocked. Still not hearing any response from her daughter, she opened the door and rushed over to the tub. She quickly felt Shego's pulse and let out a sigh of relief.

"She's only sleeping," she said. She then examined her face and saw tears stains going down her face. Isabel slowly shook her head, wondering what would make her daughter cry.

Slowly and gently, she lifted Shego up and wrapped a towel around her, then carried her to her bed. She slowly changed Shego into a large t-shirt and some panties.

As she tucked Shego under the covers, she heard her daughter mumble, "Hecky... Gay… Princess Pretty." Isabel smiled an all-knowing smile that only mothers are allowed to have.

As she was about to leave, she turned around, looking at her only daughter and said, "Be a happy dragon, protecting your Princess from the rest of the world. You'll need to be as fierce as ever to protect her, and yourself," and she turned and left.

After talking with Nana, she felt a bit relieved. She wasn't the only one who knew her secret anymore. Of course she hadn't told Hector about her real reason for pretending to be his girlfriend, and instead just let him believe that she was doing it out of the goodness of her heart.

Sure it was tiring and all, with the fake phone calls, and pretending to not jump for joy and shriek when Shego had asked her to hang out over the weekend. Of course, she never expected to learn so much about the green girl, including her real name.

"Sharona Emilia Go!" she said as she burst out laughing. "What a silly name. I mean, who names their kid Sharona!" She curled up into a ball laughing so hard that she was crying a little.

Ann knocked on the door, "Everything alright in there hunny?"

Kim wiped away her tears of laughter and said as happily as she could, "Yeah Mom, I'm fine."

"Ok, just making sure," Ann went back downstairs to watch her favorite soap opera, 'My Heart is Yours, All You Need is a Knife'. She knew it was cheesy, and almost completely made of medical mumbo jumbo, but she couldn't help it, it was addicting.

Kim decided to call Shego, maybe make some plans for the weekend. She called Shego's room phone, but no one picked up.

She shrugged and supposed that she was having dinner or something, and decided to call back later.

OOO

At exactly nine o'clock, Kim grabbed her phone and began to dial. 'Please pick up, Please pick up' she kept thinking as she heard the phone ringing.

Shego rolled over, awoken from her slumber.

She groggily picked up the phone and slurred, "Whoizit?"

Kim mentally went 'YES!' while she actually said, "What did you take a nap or something, 'cuz you sound like you just woke up from a sleep that would put Sleeping Beauty to shame."

"Betty?" Shego questioned to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"No," Kim said annoyed, and slightly jealous, "It's Princess."

Shego shot up, both fear and hope bubbling inside her, "W-what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just wondering what you did after I left," she twirled a lock of her red hair.

"Well, I found out something about my brother," Shego said, giving no hints as to what.

"Y-yeah?" Kim gulped.

"It turns out you are a much nicer person then I thought, and that Sasha is a guy."

"So, you know," Kim was praying that she could still hang out with Shego.

"Yes, and it makes you all the nicer in my opinion."

"Really, so you don't hate me for lying to you?"

"No, my brother was the one to ask, so you were just being the Good Samaritan."

"R-right," Kim said, glad that Hector didn't mention the part where she approached him.

"So what did you do?"

"Huh?"

"After you left, airhead."

"Oh. Weirdly enough, I had this dream about a family reunion. Remember when I made a call? Well, it was to my family, and it turned out my Nana was in town."

"Freaky," Shego said, creepily reminded her of a weird TV personality.

"Yeah, so I was just wondering, if maybe you'd like to hang out tomorrow after school?"

Shego didn't know how to answer, she wanted to, but she didn't want her new found discovery about herself to become evident. 'What should I do?' she kept asking herself.

"Shego?" Kim asked, still waiting for a reply.

"I…"

Author's Notes

If you don't hate me after leaving it like that, I'm not sure what will.

Following will be at the bottom of every post from now to June 15th.

Ok, I will be doing my damn best to be posting as much as possible form now until June 15. From June 15 and for 8 weeks, I will not have my computer, or any access to the Internet because my camp doesn't allow it. I will still be doing my best to write, I just won't be able to publish them. Just letting you guys know so that you don't abandon faith while I'm gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Yes, No, Maybe, or Later?

Disclaimer: Kim Possible does NOT belong to me, no matter how much I wish it

Disclaimer: Kim Possible does NOT belong to me, no matter how much I wish it. Neither does Isabel or Jason, those belong to StarvingLunatic, a master of KiGo.

Ok, this is KiGo, meaning Kim and Shego all lovey-dovey, understand? If you're a homophobe, please stay away, for both our sakes. I don't want to be flamed just because I like girl on girl loving, understand? Other then that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Official Pairings: Kim/Shego Hector/Sasha(a guy)

"I…" 'What should I do?' Shego thought. 'It's not a date' she told herself, 'Just two friends hanging out, that's all… Monday is a bit quick though, right? Right.' "Uh, I can't on Tomorrow, I have, uh, practice. I'm free on Tuesday though. That good?"

"Yeah, that's great, meet up at Bueno Nacho at four?" Kim silently mouthed 'YES!'

"Ok, great, see you then."

"Yeah, night Dragon."

"Night Princess."

Both girls hanged up, both excited, while one unsure as well. Neither expected more then friendship, but each had the same flicker of hope, but one flame was speckled with fear as well.

OOO

The next morning, Shego woke up and did her normal routine of taking a quick shower and getting dressed. But as she stood in front of her closet, for the first time, she felt unsure of what to wear. She didn't want anyone to suspect her, or did she? Did she want people to know about her? Everyone knew not to give her flack lest they be burned, so worrying about bullies… maybe.

"ARGH, too much thinking!" Shego exclaimed, and just grabbed a random shirt and pair of jeans and got dressed with her hair in a braid.

After she had done her makeup with similar thoughts in her head, she went downstairs for breakfast. If there was one thing her mom pushed, it was breakfast together on school days. She would not anyone leave the house until they had had breakfast together, including their father.

Shego sat down quietly on her place and grabbed a piece of toast and began to munch on it. When she reached over to pour herself some milk, she made eye contact with Hector, who mouthed, 'Did you tell?'

Surprised by her brother's question, she mouthed, 'No way, why?' Hector's eyes moved to Isabel, and Shego understood. She must have talked to Hector and his fears of her knowing were actually true.

"So, Hector, have you thought about what I talked to you about?" Isabel broke the silence and looked at him innocently, which wasn't very convincing.

"Yeah Mom," Hector replied, but not looking at her, instead focusing on his cereal.

"And?"

"Well…"

"Oh hell, what is this about?" Jason yelled while slamming his hands down on the table, causing everyone to look at him. "Sorry, but can someone please tell me what this is about?"

Hector gulped, and the heads of the table moved from Jason to him, "Well, it's about Kim…" He took a deep breath and continued, "We've… broken up."

"Fine," Jason said, somewhat uninterested, causing Hector to let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to tell us why?" Isabel questioned, her eyes sparkling with the knowledge only known to three at the table.

"Yeah, why'd a break up with Kim?" The twins asked in unison.

"Probably she dumped him, is my guess," Martin said, as he depressingly slumped and poked his eggs, "These eggs are overcooked."

"Oh shut up Marty, we all know you lust over any girl your age or above that enters this house, including Betty," Shego sent Martin a death glare, stopping any retort that would have come out of his mouth.

"Oh look at the time, We'll be late for school Shego," Hector grabbed his bag and rushed into the car.

For the first time in her life, she felt… sorry for her brother, "Mom, don't bully him." Shego then followed her brother to the driveway. They each had their each car, which was evident by the fact that Hector's Hummer was no longer in the driveway.

OOO

As Kim knocked on Ron's door, waiting to give him the usual ride to school. Normally, he'd go with Yuri, but She was visiting her family in Japan, so he once again depended on her.

Ron finally came out and saw, "Sorry it took so long KP, but Rufus here was having trouble with fitting into my pocket. Looks like you need to go on a diet little buddy."

"Diet, bla," Rufus said, sticking out his tongue at Ron.

Kim smiled and giggled, "Come on you guys, we don't want to be late for school." Kim cart wheeled over to her car.

"Wow, you're in a bomb diggity mood today KP, anything good happen."

"Me and Hector are finito," Kim said with a smile.

"Wait, why are you happy about that?" "Yeah why?" Rufus echoed Ron.

"Let's just say, I was waiting for him to end it. So not the drama"

"Ok KP, whatever you say," Ron said, the whispered to Rufus, "Do actually think she's alright?" "Nope"

OOO

"Well now, you haven't worn that shirt in a while Shego," Betty said as she walked with Shego down the hall.

Shego looked down, and saw that she was wearing a green baby-tee that revealed her midriff and was a bit tight.

"Well, that explains while I felt a bit uncomfortable on the drive here," She said sarcastically, "But I just threw it on without looking."

Betty stopped dead in her tracks, "You what? The last time you did that was the first day of Sophomore year, and you actually wore orange!"

"Ah yes, how many pumpkin jokes were made that day, and how many shirts burned through," Shego smirked, "Well, I couldn't decide, so I just grabbed at random. If I didn't I probably would have been late for school."

Betty sighed and took some books out of her locker, "Alright, if you say so."

"Wanna go shopping after school?" Shego asked. She wanted to get an outfit for tomorrow.

"Sure, but you'll have to wait a little bit for me. We have about a half hour meeting after school for the hall monitors."

"Fine by me, shopping by yourself is boring."

OOO

At about 4:30, Shego was looking through the racks of clothes, and for the first time in a long while, she picked up something pink.

It was a simple pink dress, though somewhat girlish. It was sleeveless, a bit loose, and went right past her knees. Gaining courage, she went into the changing room and put it on.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and loved what she saw, but something was off. She reached up and undid her hair from its braid, and let it flow. From being braided while it was wet, her hair was extra wavy, and went to her waist.

She exited the dressing room and asked, "How do I look?"

Betty turned and her mouth dropped to the floor, "Shego, you're wearing pink!"

"Yeah, and?"

"You haven't worn pink since the accident."

"Well, I'm getting tired of black and green, so sue me," Shego tapped her foot, getting somewhat annoyed, "So how do I look?"

"You look great, just not normal."

"Well, I was looking for something different, so I guess I chose right."

Betty got a glint in her eye, "Who is he?"

Shego stared at her with a clueless expression, "What are you talking about Bat?"

"Who is the guy you got yourself all in a fuss over."

"There's no guy," Shego averted her eyes from Betty's

"Bull, I know when my friend is lying."

"I promise you, there's no guy."

Betty sighed and gave up, "Fine, but if I find out something else, you're going to be in a lot of trouble. I don't care if you can shoot plasma, you're going down, understood?"

"Fine, Officer Betty. You know, you're going to be a great policeman one day. Or at least interrogator."

"Yeah yeah, and what are you going to do with your life? Maybe you should join the force and help me catch bad guys."

"Yeah right. All I'd do would be causing you grief, with all the lawsuits over broken glass and buildings."

"Yeah, you're right."

OOO

Kim had gone to Club Banana by herself, since Ron had detention for not doing his homework, again. She had first grabbed a quick bite at a café near school, then headed over.

The first thing she saw was Shego at the cash register. She quirked her eyebrow and headed over.

"I thought you said you had practice," Kim said from behind the black-haired girl.

Shego practically jumped out of her skin as she turned around, "Yeah well…" She quickly shot Betty a look that said, 'Say anything and die'. "Well, it had to be canceled, because there was some problem with the water pipes, causing it to leak over the weekend, so they have to redo the floors. So there's not going to be any practice until next week."

"Alright," Kim said as she eyed Shego suspiciously, "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Shego said as got her credit card back from the cashier, "Well see you later, I need to give Betty a ride home, right Betty?" Betty silently nodded her head and followed Shego as they exited the clothing store.

As they reached her car Betty asked with a very accusing tone, "What the hell was that about Shego? Why the fuck did you lie to her like that?"

"I um, well," A blush started to grow on Shego's face.

"What is it Shego?" She stayed silent and moved her head down. 'She's exactly like a girl who's falling in love,' Betty thought, 'Wait, could she…' "Do you like her Shego?"

"No!" Shego almost yelled as soon as Betty asked.

"To fast a response means yes. Jeez, I knew you had guy trouble, but I never thought you would switch over," Betty said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"It's not funny bitch!" Shego pouted.

"Hey, it's fine. I stuck with you through the plasma and all. If I didn't abandon you after that, nothing'll make me leave you," She wrapped her arm over Shego's shoulder and gave her a squeeze, "Just don't go checking out my ass and I'll be fine, ok?"

"Who'd wanna look at that ugly thing anyways?" Shego said, back to her normal self as she got into the driver's seat.

Betty slid next to her and said, "You'd be surprised. But back to this matter, is tomorrow a date? And what about your brother?"

Shego turned on the engine and began to drive, "It's not a date, and they're over. They were never actually together in the first place."

"So was he her cover?"

"The other way around," though that comment got Shego thinking.

"What?"

"Let me put it like this. Unless you grow a dick, he ain't interested."

"Oh, OH," Betty said as her eyes widened, then thought, "Maybe they were each others covers,' and decided to keep that thought to herself. She needed to pay back Shego a little for the ass comment.

"Yeah, now enough about that, it's time to just relax, because chances are, there's going to be a fight in my family tonight."

"Why?"

"Dufus is coming out to Dad and the other idiots."

"Wow, then you're going to need this," Betty reached into her pocket and pulled out a rock.

Shego looked at it and said, "A rock, yeah, thanks."

Betty rolled her eyes and continued, "This is my lucky rock. Every time something really good has happened, I had this rock with me."

"Fine," Shego grabbed the rock and stuck it into her pocket while she sat. She drove into Betty's driveway and said, "Here we go, now get that ugly ass outta here."

"Yeah yeah, you know you love me," Betty said as she got out, "And good luck with tonight, and tomorrow," She winked, closed the car door, and headed towards her door.

Even though she knew Betty couldn't she said, "Thanks, I'll need it," then drove out back towards her house.

OOO

She came into her house carrying her shopping bags, and her mother came out, "Shego, put your bags away and come in, we're having a family discussion."

"Alright, be there in a sec," She knew not to argue with her mother, or sound the least bit snide about a family discussion. They were only when something serious was happening, and she knew exactly what it was about.

After dropping off her dress, she went into the den and sat down in her seat, and looked around. Everyone was there, sitting quietly and somberly.

Isabel got up and said with a smile as she clasped her hands together, "Let's begin."

Author's Notes

Betty totally rocks in my opinion. So How will the meeting progress, will Shego be outed as well, will Jason explode, or what? Find out next time on... My Brother's Girlfriend. I'm just now realizing that this stories title sounds sorta soap operay

Following will be at the bottom of every post from now to June 15th.

Ok, I will be doing my damn best to be posting as much as possible form now until June 15. From June 15 and for 8 weeks, I will not have my computer, or any access to the Internet because my camp doesn't allow it. I will still be doing my best to write, I just won't be able to publish them. Just letting you guys know so that you don't abandon faith while I'm gone.


	10. Chapter 10: A Coming Out Haircut

"Now Hector, what was it you were going to tell us

Disclaimer: Kimmy-cub does not belong to me, and neither does Shego, any of Team-Go, and anything else that has to do Kim Possible, © Disney owns everything Kimmy, except for the love in our hearts, and they're working on that as well. Jason and Isabel belong to StarvingLunatic, who has produced some of my favorite KiGo stories ever.

This is a KiGo story, and the love between them is increasingly becoming more and more, now that Shego admits that she likes girls, and that boys are so junior high. So saying that, if you're against KiGo, don't read, unless you're willing to give it a chance. And no flamers, if you flame, then you're only insulting me, and my fans, and I hope you're happy with having tons of people pissed off at you, understand? Good, now continue, and have fun.

Official Pairings: Kim/Shego Hector(Hego)/Sasha(A guy) Ron/Yuri (They may not show up, but they ARE together, and have been since the beginning of the story)

OOO

"Now Hector, what was it you were going to tell us?" Jason said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Mom, do I have to?" Hector pleaded to Isabel, making a sad sight indeed. Seeing this huge guy slumped over and begging for his mommy's help.

Isabel shook her head and said, "You've kept this from us for too long. Besides, if your father was here yesterday afternoon, he would no already. You and Shego were so loud."

Jason's eye twitched as he asked, "Do not tell me that you're involved with your sister."

"Oh gross. No fucking way would I ever be involved with someone who can't even wash his own socks!" Shego yelled, disgusted at the very idea of it.

Hector then mumbled in response, "I don't think you're going to like who I'm dating either way."

"Mommy, our show is on, can we go and watch?" The twins looked at their mother impatiently.

"As soon as this is over," she said as she smiled down at them.

"Why do I have to be here anyways? I mean, it's so obvious what this is about," Martin said as he slouched into the chair.

"This is a family matter, so the whole family should hear it. Now Hector, either you say it or I do. Or maybe you would like Sharona to say it for you, would that be better?" Isabel slightly mocked her son. Shego even ignored the 'Sharona' bit, knowing her mom wanted everything to be real in this meeting.

"Fine. I'm going out with someone named Sasha!" Hector bursted out.

"And how does this affect the family?" Jason said annoyed.

"Jason, hush. I don't care if you're missing work, this is important. Now when are we going to meet her?" Isabel asked, knowing that Hector would have to correct her.

Barely able to talk, Hector placed his hands in his lap and look down while saying, "S-sasha is a… a g-guy."

Jason's eyes widened, "S-so you're… my son, the star quarterback… is a faggot!" he said, somewhat dazed. There was no hate in his voice, but shock, and disappointment.

"Jason, don't use that word," Isabel warned him

"And what is wrong with being gay?" Shego said threateningly to her father.

"I'll tell you what's wrong about it. How the hell do you think this is going to affect my campaign for re-election?!"

"Is that all you care about, your stupid election?" Shego yelled. This was quickly becoming a screaming contest between father and daughter, with Martin moping, the twins confused, Hector slumped over, and Isabel observing.

"How dare you! Who do you think puts food on the table, and pays for your clothes?"

"Even if you weren't the mayor, we'd be well off. Dad, we fucking own the city, it's named after our ancestors for fucking sake! And it's not like you're the only one to earn money. Last time I checked, mom earns over half of what we have!"

"What about the rumors that will pass, that my eldest son, my pride and joy is a queer?"

"When, then your pride and joy is a queer, and your little girl is a dyke!" Shego screamed, then a look of shock covered her face, and everyone's face except for Isabel's.

"What did you say?" Jason said.

"I said," Shego took a deep breath before continuing, "I am a lesbian."

"Finally," Isabel said with a sigh of relief.

"You knew?" Jason looked at his wife suspiciously.

"You would know too, if you ever paid attention to your children. But you're always off at work, which you don't even need to be, and you know it. You didn't even know that you're daughter was almost-"

"Don't say it Mom," Shego warned.

"No, he needs to hear what he missed while he was at the office."

"Not in front of them!" Shego hissed, pointing at her brothers.

"Fine, all boys out," Isabel sighed, realizing that this what not something the boys should hear, at least the younger ones. The boys hurried out of the room, the twins glad that they would finally be able to watch cartoons.

"So what was that you were saying?" Jason asked, somewhat calmer but there was still a bit of red at his ears.

"Your daughter, when she was fifteen, was almost raped," Isabel said as calmly as she could.

Jason just blankly stared at Shego, waiting for some conformation. Shego grudgingly nodded.

"When did this happen?" He asked, not really wanting to know.

"A month after the incident," Shego said, "How do you think I got this?" She lit up her hands, "How do you think any of us got our powers? I had no choice to push him off, and when my strength failed, these," The plasma glow grew, "showed up and saved me. What did you think, that it just randomly showed up?" Tears started to run down her face. "I can't take it in here anymore!" She said as she ran out.

She ran up the stairs in her room, locked her door, and silently cried into her pillow. The tears were short lived, and she soon got up. She fingered her hair, realizing that she hadn't cut it since that day.

It was a sign of her mourning over him, and the hate he had caused to grow in her. 'The time for mourning is over I guess' she thought and sighed. She went up to the mirror and grabbed her hair, then lit up her hands.

A large mass of hair fell to the ground, leaving her with hair that almost reached her shoulders.

She heard a knock on her door and turned around, "Come in."

Isabel came in and began talking, "Are you alright hon..." She stopped as she saw Shego's hair on the floor, "Well, that's going to charity."

"Yeah, whatever. Can you help me even out my ends?" She held a pair of scissors out to her mother.

Isabel smiled and approached her daughter, "Would you like some bangs as well? You left alone the hair that covers your eye, so it should be fine."

"Whatever, just make it look good," Shego said as she sat down and looked in the mirror.

The two women sat in silence for a while Isabel slowly cut and snipped, until the silence was broken, "I'm proud of you Shego. You've been through a lot that others would break at."

"I guess," Shego said, not really believing her.

"I know you can't compare your situation to others, but think about those who have lost a limb. Some keep living their lives, while others just give in and let their disability rule them," She starting brushing her daughter's hair.

"I think I gained from that comet, I don't see what I lost. I already was a bitchy, martial arts cheerleader in training. All that's different is that I'm green, can shoot plasma, and am cheerleading captain."

"And how many wicked witch of the west jokes have you heard in your life?" Isabel said, already knowing the answer.

"Fine, but after the first few, they learned not to say anything."

"Well, either way, I'm proud of you, Sharone, Emilia Go," Isabel put down the brush, and was done.

Before looking at her mother's finished work, Shego turned and asked, "I understand the Emilia bit, I get the tradition, but what the hell is with Sharona?"

Isabel giggled as she said, "You may not know this, but your father took my name. If I had taken his, your last name would have been Go-Downe. And he wanted to name you Sheila."

Shego blinked and then said, "Thank you mommy."

"That's alright, now what do you think of your new look?"

Shego turned to the mirror and was shocked at her new hair. It had lost its waves, instead, it was now straight and went right below her ears. On her forehead, there were straight black bangs that barely covered her eyebrows. It was completely different from her old hair, but it was still nice. She also felt extremely light.

"Wow, I feel so… free," She did a test twirl, and felt nothing cross over her back.

"That's what happens when you lose about ten pounds of hair. I guess that's going to Locks of Love, they'll love us for this donation." Isabel grabbed a ribbon and tied the ends of the hair together, then picked it up, "Night honey."

"Night Mom," Shego said as she fingered the ends of her hair.

Isabel left silently, and carried the locks downstairs and got out a box to put them in to mail it away to 'Locks of Love'. A few children would be able to have wigs from that much hair.

As Isabel was packing the hair, Shego decided to try out her new look with her new dress, to see if it would actually look good.

After putting on the dress, she looked in the mirror, and saw that it looked even better on her with short hair then with long. She then grabbed a pink flower from her desk and stuck it in her hair, loving what she saw.

"Maybe Kim will like it," She pondered aloud, wondering what would be the redhead's reaction to her completely new look. Well, almost completely new look. It would only be completely new if she lost the green skin.

Author's Notes:

'Locks of Love' is an actual organization that takes donated hair and turns it into wigs for children that have gone through chemotherapy. I don't have the link to the website, but to find out more, or if you want to donate, search 'Locks of Love' and you'll find it.

Following will be at the bottom of every post from now to June 15th.

Ok, I will be doing my damn best to be posting as much as possible form now until June 15. From June 15 and for 8 weeks, I will not have my computer, or any access to the Internet because my camp doesn't allow it. I will still be doing my best to write, I just won't be able to publish them. Just letting you guys know so that you don't abandon faith while I'm gone.


	11. Chapter 11: The Day Has Arrived, Finally

Disclaimer: Kim and co no belong to me

Disclaimer: Kim and co no belong to me... they belong to those Disney bastards. In an alternate universe, I would own Kim possible, and change the show so that there was tons of KiGo, but that's a privilege only for the alterverse me. Well, there will only be a few more chapters left before this story ends... in a sense. 'My Brother's Girlfriend' will end, but the entire story shall not. This is only part one, and I hope that you enjoy it.

Now time for the warning, for those of you that don't know, KiGo is a lesbian matching of Kim and Shego, so if you don't like that, you can still read, but no flaming.

OOO

The next morning, Shego woke up earlier then usual, and went to run her fingers through her hair, only to find that it was no longer it's usually length, "Oh, yeah," she said as she remembered the events that had passed the previous night. She slowly got out of bed and headed over to the mirror to see her hair, remembering how nice it had looked when her mom had finished styling it.

Her eyes widened as she looked at a small, curly mass on her. Her hair was actually extremely curvy, but due to the weight of her long hair before, it could only be wavy. Somewhat grumpily, she went over to the shower, where the water would most definitely make her hair straight.

OOO

As she had expected, her hair was now less curly, though still not straight. She looked through the various hair products, and found something that she hadn't noticed before, either that, or it wasn't there before. It looked to be a jar of hair gel, so she stuck a comb in and combed through her hair.

As she finished with combing, she began to blow dry her hair, not wanting to wait for the gel to dry on its own.

After a few minutes of drying, she carefully primped herself and got dressed. Halfway through, she realized that she was putting on a pair of black jeans.

"Still on automatic I guess," she mumbled as she slid out of her jeans and looked through her closet for the pink dress that she was desperate to wear. She finally found it and slid into it, feeling unusually free, yet somehow restricted. She was used to pants, and even when she was in her cheerleading uniform, she still had the bottoms that went with the skirt to keep anyone from seeing her panties. But this dress, not only was it loose and airy, it kept her from performing any martial arts without embarrassment.

As she finished dressing, she looked at herself in the mirror, and saw a completely different her. She looked gorgeous, but felt self-conscious, knowing how shocked everyone would be to see her dressed like that. Thinking for a moment, she decided to wear normal clothes, then change after school, after all, she didn't want anything to happen to her dress, now did she?

So with her decision, she packed away the dress in it's bag, then got dressed in black jeans and a black top with high-heeled black boots. She then went downstairs, sneaking past her somewhat zombie-ish family and headed to her car. She had enough time for a nice, café breakfast, and she was sure as hell going to get it.

OOO

Kim eagerly woke up, knowing that today was going to be a good day. She had her meeting with Shego, she wasn't going to call it a date, but she felt that it wasn't going to be as normal as friends just hanging out.

She had carefully picked out her outfit the previous night, and got dressed. As she left her room, she heard a rumbling coming form the room Jen was staying in. She stuck her nose in and saw Jen, dressed as Midnight, looking through her things.

"Jen?" Kim asked, questioningly.

Jen snapped her head at the sound of her name being called, "Oh, it's you Kim. I thought you were still sleeping, but no matter, do you think you can skip school today?" Jen was throwing her clothes everywhere until she finally found her golden staff, "Here we go," she placed it in its carrying place on her right leg.

"Wait, you wan my help, today?" Kim asked.

"Yep, some unexpected problems came up in my mission, so I need back-up, and fast. So either you do it or I'll have to call in Sunrise, and she's gonna kill me if I do that. I don't even know where the hell she is! She's been undercover for months, and only takes the holidays off! So are you in or not?"

"Are we gonna be back by the end of the school day?" Kim did not want to miss meeting with Shego.

"Yeah yeah, you'll be back by three, now just grab this," She threw an outfit at Kim, "and get dressed. We can't have anyone knowing who you are."

Kim quickly changed into the violet ninja outfit and tied her hair up, "Um, Jen-"

"Midnight, and you are Dawn, so shut it and I'll explain along the way."

"Fine, but if we're late I'm going to kill you," Kim grumbled.

OOO

"Wow Shego, nice new look, but why aren't you wearing the dress?" Betty jokingly said as she admired her friend's new hair.

"I don't want it to smell of dumb jocks and superficial bimbos," Shego said as she hung the dress up in her locker.

"May I remind you that you are the captain of the bimbos," Betty pointed out.

Shego turned and glared at Betty, "You know I'm only captain because they want my skills, I bet you they all hate my guts."

"Now why would they do that?" Betty said sarcastically.

"Well, let's just go to class. And I can't wait for everyone's reaction to my new hair," Shego rolled her eyes, not really meaning it. She was truly dreading everyone's reaction.

OOO

"So, are you going to explain why my name is now Dawn?" Kim asked as she and 'Midnight' rode in a private jet.

"Because," she explained, "We can't have anyone know you're Kim Possible, it would seriously put you in danger. And I can't have anyone making the connection between us as relatives."

"Fine, now mission brief please."

"Ok, there is a case of stolen plutonium, which is, duh, very dangerous and very, very well guarded. We need to retrieve it and replace it with this," she held up a case, "So that they won't know we were there until it's too late."

"So, why am I needed?" to Kim, this sounded like a mission that could be handled by one person, if that person was Midnight.

"Because, the blueprints showed that these people know my weakness. They don't have guard dogs, they have guard cats, and you know how I lose my senses around cats. I need you to keep me in check, and distract if necessary."

"Wow, I can't believe, it, I'm Ron now! But don't worry Midnight, so not the drama, I'll keep the big bad kitty cats away from you," Kim giggled.

"Good. Now let's do this thing," Midnight said, pulling out her gold baton, and clicking it's button, making it extend.

OOO

Shego had been counting minutes, the seconds, the nano-seconds until school was over. She couldn't wait, butterflies in her stomach. Her foot was eagerly tapping at the floor and her nails kept tapping over the table. Her eyes glued to the clock, only a minute to go. Each tick matched the beating of her heart, which seemed to be slowing down rapidly.

She began to nibble on her lower lip, until finally she heard the words, "Class dismissed."

Nobody knew exactly what they saw at that moment, but it looked like a green blur going as fast as sound. They all just pretended to ignore it, not wanting to believe someone could move that fast. But then again, it was the Shego after all.

Shego zipped to her locker then to the bathroom, where she changed her clothes to the pink dress and white sandals, fixed her hair and make-up, then rushed out to her car.

One her way to her car, she saw Betty, and though not greeting her, Betty said, "Good luck," wish made her smile. Betty may be a hard-ass, by the book kinda girl, but she was a great friend.

Shego finally reached her car and then zoomed off to Bueno Nacho

OOO

Kim was being chased after vicious, genetically altered cats, "Jen, you better have replaced those cases by now," She yelled into her watch/communicator.

"I'm done, now get out of there, NOW!" Jen yelled, obviously facing some obstacles of her own.

She hurried out and climbed up a ladder that led to a helicopter.

She looked down and saw Jen running, facing her own cats, and screaming, "C-c-c-cats!!" And though she was afraid of them, she leapt as agilely as a cat onto the rope ladder and climbed up and over Kim into the helicopter.

As Kim entered, she saw a shivering Jen. Jen really, really hated cats, like with every fiber of her being.

"Mission successful?" Kim asked as she wrapped a comforting arm around Jen.

"Y-yeah. Mission successful, but damn those purring bastards! And genetically altered one at that!" Jen said as she pulled off her mask and let down her hair.

Kims quickly checked her watch, and began to freak out, "Oh shit, at this rate I'm going to be an hour late, and a freaking mess!" She went to her watch and pressed in Shego's cell number, it was already 4:15.

OOO

Shego sat patiently at a table, sipping a soda and nothing else, when her phone rang, "Hello?" she said as she picked it up.

"Hey, it's Kim," Shego instantly felt fear that she would be canceling, "Listen, I'm going to be late. I'll be there about 5, ok?"

Shego sighed in relief, "Y-yeah, that's fine."

"Ok, see you then," Kim said.

"Yeah, see you…" Shego hung up and slumped over, wondering if today would ever happen.

Author's Notes

Ok, the cats thing came from Ranma ½ and his fear of cats, just letting you all know that.

Following will be at the bottom of every post from now to June 15th.

Ok, I will be doing my damn best to be posting as much as possible form now until June 15. From June 15 and for 8 weeks, I will not have my computer, or any access to the Internet because my camp doesn't allow it. I will still be doing my best to write, I just won't be able to publish them. Just letting you guys know so that you don't abandon faith while I'm gone.


	12. Chapter 12: The Date?

First off, apologies are in order for not updating this story for like, a year. I was away for camp, then my sophomore year of high school was torture and nothing was coming. I am now hoping to update this story once a week, but please forgive me. For all my loyal fans, and all my new ones, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

And now: Kim Possible. Do I own it? Nope, that belongs to Disney. So yeah, Disney, you have it, so you better damn well appreciate it.

OOO

That was the most torturing hanging out ever. It was enough to make her wish she had never realized that she liked Kim. Of course, her mom was happy that she finally had a crush, but her dad was just plain avoiding her. Still, as she dressed for bed and laid down, putting her head into the pillow, she couldn't help but think of the events of the date, no, not a date.

OOO

Shego sighed, sipping her drink as she continued to wait. She couldn't believe she was doing this, all for one girl! If any guy had ever dared make her wait like this, she knew they would not last through getting past the door. Why was Kim different?

Well, because she was a superhero, had been saving the world, so what could she do? No, this wasn't like her at all. When Kim got here, she would show just how much of a dragon she could be!

Suddenly feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and her anger was gone, as she saw the redhead girl with wild hair filled with twigs and eave, the scraped, dirty, and slightly torn clothing.

"What happened to you? Have a wrestling match with a shrub or something?"

Kim rolled her eyes in response, saying, "Genetically altered rabid cats."

The green girl's eyes bulged at this, choking back her laughter, "C-cats? You're late because of cats!" She couldn't hold it in as she burst out laughing, the image of Kim running away from a stampede of cats fresh in her head.

"Yeah, cats twice the size of normal ones, with fangs and claws and wicked scary eyes. It was completely badical."

"Yeah, well next time, just bring some super catnip to subdue them."

Kim's eyes widened, "I should totally do that next time! I should get Wade started on that right away."

"Um, Princess… I was just kidding." But it was too late, the idea was already implanted into the redhead's brain. "Well, considering your current look, I guess that decides our after school plan."

"Which would be?"

"Spa then clothes shopping, duh! You need to get yourself cleaned up, and I can't think of a better way then a massage, mani-pedi and maybe a good mud bath."

"Um… I think I've already had my mud bath for today."

"Well, you need one with minerals and such, and don't worry about money, my parents, well mom, decided to give me an endless card, so no worries."

"No, I don't need a massage, no matter how wonderful it might seem. Now seriously, it's so not the big, how I look right now and… wait, what hell happened to your hair?!?!?!"

Shego couldn't help but chuckle, "I was wondering when you were going to notice. I did this last night after a fight with my family."

"Really, what happened?"

"Well, it started with Hector coming out… then after a couple other things, I ended up pissed and plasmaing off my hair."

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"Well, not just that, my dad was just an asshole and my hair was weighing me down, literally. I feel so much lighter now, you wouldn't believe it."

"Well, considering that and… wait, you're wearing a dress."

"Obviouso number 2. Man, you are really slow today."

"Well, excuse me for being, like, I don't know mind missing or whatever. I'm still adjusting. From my mission."

"Yes yes, well, what do you think of Pink Shego?"

"Well… um, nice. I just never expected you to be in pink."

"Well, I can't be like Elphaba forever, I thought I'd give a hand at being Glinda."

"Don't, trust me, you'd make a crappy Glinda. Elphaba is the role for you, even if you do look good in pink."

"Then does that make you my Glinda?"

"Oh god no! Don't compare me to that little self obsessed bubble girl!"

"What, then Nessie?"

"No, I'd rather be Fiyero, all the girls in that musical are crappy except for Elphaba, who I could never be."

Shego blushed, just thinking about her Elphaba to Kim's Fiyero. Trying to joke it off she said, "Yeah, does that mean you wanna get with me?"

"I've just gotten out of one relationship, I don't need another," she chuckled.

"Even if it was a fake one?" Shego asked, having a spark of hope in her voice but covering it with her own joking voice.

"Even a from a fake one. I just don't want to be obligated to someone right now unless they're really special and like me back," she was doing her best not to look at the green girl as she said this, but it was becoming harder and harder not to.

"That sounds… reasonable," Shego replied. Of course, she couldn't be that person. She was a freak, utterly and completely. There was no comparison between her and the perfect Kim Possible. Yes, they both did cheerleading and they both had twin brothers, but other than that, NOTHING. God, she was such an idiot to have thought that maybe, maybe they could be a couple. But no. Well, she could settle for friends, for now.

Kim couldn't help but tease her friend, "What, you _want_ to get with me?"

"Ew, no. You're too stubborn to be my cup of tea. Anyways, can we just get out of here before my pores reek of cheese for a week?" she covered.

"Alright, but no spa. It feels weird having other people take care of me."

"Just the hairdresser? Please? You need it."

"… Fine, but only if I get to choose the next activity," the redhead replied.

"Alright, whatever you want and we shall do it, ok? Just, move along!"

OOO

After the hair dresser's, Kim was back to having her normal main, not letting anyone do anything more than wash it and trim the split ends.

Shego hadn't had anything done, simply because her hair was so short, she didn't need another cut and it was gelled so it wouldn't spring up everywhere.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Shego asked.

"Well…" the hero got an evil grin on her face.

"Oh no… Come one, I'm in a dress for crying out loud. Whatever you're thinking off does not work with this dress, so change whatever is in that head of yours."

"But, you said anything," Kim pointed out.

"Fine, just tell me what it is."

"Watching a movie."

"… Why you little, you lead me on!"

"You assumed. And you know what they say about assuming."

"Fine, movie. Let's go then."

OOO

Oh yeah, the movie had been great. She had spent then entire time wanting to kiss the hero in the dark and just going with it. But no, of course she couldn't do that. But still, there was a part of her that wondered if Kim liked her as more than a friend, though it was more of a hope really. The reason for the hate really wasn't fair anyways. They were rivals, but other than that, nothing.

Though it did cause her to wonder about things. She had heard that some women went 'gay' for only one girl. Was she like that, or was she a full blown dyke fest? She never watched the girls in the shower room, looked through catalogues and just admired the bodies of the women. She usually burned them because of their perfect skin. So why should she have these feelings for Kim?

After a moment, it was obvious. She didn't like Kim because she was a girl, but because of who she was. Someone who was smart, challenging, quirky, and did anything she wanted to while still helping others. She was someone to admire and look up to. Of course, she could also be a pain, somewhat childish and monkeyish, but this was all apart of the package. If only she could be the one to open it. There must be hundreds of people who want Kim Possible, so she knew the chances were slim. Still, maybe Kim could like her, despite her gender. Maybe…

No, it was impossible. She was rude, crude, obstinate, selfish, tough, and green. No one ever wanted her. It just wasn't possible. Though Kim was her friend, right? So she must see something that she liked. Maybe, is she herself could find what it was, she could make it even better and Kim would like her.

Once again, stupid thought, but at least it gave her a little hope. That maybe, just maybe, Kim could someday be with her as more than a friends. Oh, that would be wonderful.

With her head full of day dreams, she closed her eyes and went to sleep, thinking of Kim and candy, having no idea how the two were connected but loving it all the same.

OOO

Another girl was in her room, completely happy and sad at the same time. She knew the feeling she was getting from Shego, which made her happy, but was surprised that she hadn't just come out and said it. That was the sad part. Shego seemed the straight forward type.

Well, maybe Shego didn't know about Kim. Hell, only a few people did, including the odd girlfriend here and there and Nana, though that had not been planned. Still, it was nice knowing that at least one family member wouldn't bail on her. Well, and Jen. But Jen was still on probation in her mind.

Well, at least her job was easier from now on. She just had to set the mood and the girl would be hers. Her own green girl. Yep, Shego was the girl for her. No other could compare to the flame in that girl's eyes, the energy and enthusiasm for being herself and not giving a damn what others thought. No matter what, she would make that girl hers. Plain and simple. Explanation


End file.
